good ol' Damon
by hlfudge
Summary: Stefan leaves Elena under the care of Damon for three weeks. Elena has tried to warn Damon no fooling around. But as we all know Damon, if he wants somthing he'll get it. Even if it means he has to play dirty    please review
1. Chapter 1

"Sooooo, whatcha wanna do?" Damon asks plopping down onto the couch beside me. Stefan had to leave town for a couple weeks and left me in the eye of Damon. Either Stefan was really stupid and losing it, or he was in desperate need. Stefan still had some trust in his brother and I hoped that Damon would respect that. Stefan wouldn't tell me why he had left town though it was pretty obvious. Katherine. I hated her for everything she's done to Stefan. I hoped to god that Stefan would kill her.

I turn to face Damon. His black hair was in perfect condition as always. He stared at me with his blue hypnotizing eyes. I let out a long sigh as stand up.

"Nothing. At least not with you," I growl at him. I remember what happened last time he had to baby-sit me. We almost ended up having sex. Luckily Stefan called while I was on top of him and we were both in our underwear. And I only had spent a day with Damon. Now it was going to be just over three weeks.

I leave him sitting on the couch and make my way to Stefan's room. I sink into Stefan's bed and just lye there. It was freezing cold in Mystic Falls. Winter had come and it felt like we were in Antarctica. I grab a towel and make my way into the washroom. I run the hot water to my bath. I'm about to remove my shirt when I feel a presence behind me. I jerk around to see Damon leaning against the bathroom door. He had a smug grin on his face. Doesn't he always? I give him a killer glare causing his grin to widen.

"Why did you stop? It was just about to get interesting", Damon chuckles. I don't think my glare could have gotten any scarier.

"What, I cant take a bath without having to worry about a peeping Tom?" I ask sarcastically. He takes a step into the washroom. I feel like I'm about to explode with rage.

"Didn't you hear what Saint Stefan said? I have to keep a very close eye on you". I could feel the blood rise up into my cheeks. Stupid Damon. When was he ever going to give it up.

"You pervert. Get out", I demand whipping my towel towards him. He catches it in mid air. He takes a step back. He makes his way out of the bathroom and I slam the door in his face. I locked it. Like that would keep Damon Salvatore out.

I step into my bath and shut the curtains in case Damon were to step in 'accidentally'. I rest there letting the hot water soak into my muscles. It helped calm all my nerves. Don't worry Elena, Stefan will be home soon. He better be, she thought inside her head.

When she was done she peeped her head outside the curtain. No Damon. Her gaze goes to the bathroom floor looking for her towel. It wasn't there. She had whipped it at Damon. And he on purposely left with the towel. And her clothes were gone to? He must have snuck in to steal those too. Elena holds back her scream as she checks all the cupboards looking for something to cover herself with. All she managed to find were shampoo bottles and shaving kits.

She, struggling, but managed to rip off the shower curtains. She wrapped the navy dark blue curtains around her. Thank God it wasn't see through. She peeps out the door checking the hallway to see if Damon was around. She didn't hear any signs of him. She quietly tip toes her way through the hallway. Maybe Damon was out hunting? She could only hope. As she makes a quick corner to go up the stairs she bumps into something. I let out a small gasp. I'm about to hall when something grabs my elbow and brings me into them. Damon.

I yank off his grip and take a step back. I glare at him. It would seem now a days that I glare a lot. His eyes look me up and down making me want to go run and hide in a corner. He lets out a smirk. If I wasn't so angry right now I probably would have had tears in my eyes.

"You idiot. You stole my towel", I lash at him. He chuckles.

"Actually if I may recall, you threw it at me", he says trying to sound reasonable. There was nothing reasonable about this.

"What about my clothes", I glare at him. That just made him chuckle harder.

"They were dirty. I thought I would help you out by washing them", he says. I couldn't take Damon. I knew that him trying to get me naked was just the beginning of his plans for the next three weeks. I brush past him holding my curtain tightly against me and made my way to change into some of my other clothing.

Lord if you have any mercy then save me.


	2. Chapter 2

As I started rummaging through my clothes I realized what Damon has also done. He took all my clothing and only left me black lacy bra and a short red mini skirt. No underwear. I muffled my scream in Stefan's pillow. I had a choice of wearing a bath curtain or what Damon had left. I wasn't going downstairs wearing either I thought to myself. Stefan had none of his clothing in his room because he packed it all. I should have known Damon would do something like this.

I quietly checked the hallway to see Damon by the stove cooking something. Damon cooked? Oh well. I quietly sneak into his room. I rummage through his cupboards looking for something small and not black. I found a smaller dark grey t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. I peep through the hall again and sneak into Stefan's room, clutching the bath curtain closer to me.

I try on the clothing to realize that Damon's jeans were WAY to big, and his shirt almost flashed my chest. I would have to run in again and find a belt and a smaller shirt. Damn, why did guys clothes have to be so big?

I sneak in his room again and start looking for a shirt when I hear someone clear their throat from behind me. I turn around and bump into Damon.

"I've always knew you were trouble. But I never took you for a thief", he laughs. He was way to close for comfort. I try to take a step back but I cant. I pull his shirt up higher so I wouldn't flash anything.

"Says the person who stole all my clothing", I snarl back. He still had the kooky grin on his face.

"As I said before, I wanted to help. They were all dirty so there in the wash, washing for you", he chuckles. I could feel my face growing hot. He was clearly enjoying this. I had shivers going up and down my spin. But in a good way, which is what disgusted me.

"Oh but the skirt and the bra weren't dirty", I growl at him. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Had to leave you something to wear", he says holding back a chuckle. I couldn't back up otherwise I would fall over and flash everything. Which sucked because we were so close that we could be attached.

"It's not a good fit. Since I'm a nice guy, I'll let you go change into what I left you. I want my clothes back though. They aren't very figure flattering on you", Damon mumbles. I could feel his hot breath on my face. Stupid vampires. Why did Damon have to be born? What did I ever do to deserve this? I let out a growl and slip past Damon and make my way into Stefan's room, leaving Damon chuckling. I look around Stefan's room looking for something, anything? I found one of Stefan's white robes hanging in his closet. Why didn't I see it before?

I slip on my bra and skirt on underneath the robe in case Damon had a plan to take off my robe. I tie it on and make my way downstairs. I make my way into the kitchen. Damon turns around and looks disappointed in what he saw. I was sure I heard him say "Shit, how didn't I see that?". I just grin.

"I wonder what we are going to say to Stefan when he see's the ripped off bath curtain?" Damon says giving me a look.

"I think he would LOVE to hear what happened", I growl at him.

"I hope you like roast", he says.

"I'm a vegetarian", I lie to him. He stops to stare at me. I could feel myself bush.

"Almost had me there", he snickers. I shake my head make my way towards him. For some reason all my anger vanished. Poof.

"It smells really good", I compliment him. It did. It smelt like walking into a VERY expensive restaurant.

"Maybe I should get an award", he says turning his way towards me. He backs me up into the corner on the counters. My heartbeat raced. This was exactly what happened last time that caused us to almost have sex. And no matter what my hormones were screaming I wasn't going to let it happen again.

We were so close that if I were to whisper no to him our lips would brush and I would dump my head. I managed to put my hands on his chest to push him away.

When we were still close but not as close I say "Not a chance". He groans as he puts his attention back to the stove. I stay in the same place stunned of what almost could have happened. It made me worry of what could happen over the next three weeks. Would I be as strong?

I walk over to the living room and turn on the TV. I turn up the volume as I put Gossip Girl on. I could hear Damon from the kitchen shouting for me to turn it down. Which caused me to turn it up. I snicker as I see him walk into the living room. He comes in front of me so he's leaning over me.

"Turn it down", he shouts over the noise. I almost failing, but managed to keep my giggling in. The show its self wasn't very loud but I knew that vampire hearing was much more sensitive. I usually wouldn't do something like this but it was pay back.

"What? Turn it up? Okay", I shout over the noise and try to turn it up but is stopped. He grabs me and swings me over his shoulders. I start screaming and hitting him as he makes his way up the stairs. I stop to see where he's heading. His room. He dumps me on his bed. He makes his way out of the room and shuts it. I run over and start pounding against the door.

"Damon let me out", I shout. It takes a second before he replies.

"No. Your getting a timeout", I hear him call from downstairs. I knew that Damon was joking but after a couple minutes I realized that I was going to be stuck up here for awhile. May as well be occupied. I turn my attention to his desk. There were journal's rested there. Damon kept journal's? I picked up one. It was made out of leather. It had a old scent on it. I make my way to Damon's bed and open the book.

_Dear Diary, 1864_

_Its late at night. No one else is around just me. I wouldn't be here right now except Katherine chose Stefan to accompany her to the dance. I left the dance early because I couldn't bear watching her dance with my little brother. I can't believe how blind she is. Doesn't she see how weak my little brother is. She wouldn't even know Stefan if it weren't for me. I feel sick in my gut. Just wait Intel little brother figures out what she is. He'll go running and she will come running my way. I don't care if she's a vampire. I will love her no matter what. Well I shouldn't write for to much longer. _

_-Damon_

I scanned through the pages reading what his life as a human was like. I quickly place the journal back on the desk and lye down on the bed. His bed was a lot comfier then Stefan's. Damon really loved Katherine. I felt bad for him. Chasing one girl his whole entire 169 years and to figure out that she only loved Stefan. It didn't help that I looked like her. It wasn't my fault though.

I heard the door creak open and Damon walks in. he comes over and sprawls on the bed beside me.

"How was time out", he asks chuckling. I don't answer. Not because I'm mad but because I didn't know what to say to him. He gives me a worried look.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I get off the bed.

"I'm fine, just starving", I lie. He gets off the bed too.

"Good because dinners ready", he says as I follow him down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's cooking is fantastic. It was gold in my mouth. Stefan has made me some amazing meals but not like this. I devour my dinner while he sips his … blood.

"You were hungry", Damon comments staring at my clean plate. "You had a much bigger apatite then I did at your age", Damon says looking shocked. I shrug as I put my plate in the washing machine. I let out a big yawn. I was feeling really tired. I check the clock it was somewhere after ten.

"I'm going to bed", I inform Damon as I make my way up the stairs and into Stefan's room. I change into my pajama's and crawl into the warm safe bed. I slowly drifted to sleep.

_I was in the forest, running. At least I think it was a forest? I was surrounded by dead trees. My feet were numb from the snow. I was running from something. Except I didn't know what. I knew that it wanted me. It was watching me run for my life. Laughing, knowing that I couldn't escape from them. The sky has turned grey. It was getting darker, making it much harder to see. Soon I couldn't see anything and stopped running. I held my breath. I could feel them watching me. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping when I open them this would all disappear. I open them to see I was in the same area. Except I could see. Well there's a start. I felt a presence behind me. I jerk around to see Katherine. Stefan had failed his quest. Which meant that I was going to die now. Something caught my eye. Behind Katherine stood Stefan and Damon. They were with her. It didn't surprise me. I didn't scream as she leapt for my throat. What made me scream was when Stefan and Damon sunk their fangs into each of arms. I blacked out._

"Elena, Elena", an angel called out to me. All around me was bright, white light. I was on my way to heaven.

"Elena wake up", they told me. I didn't want to wake up. I was so peaceful. Though the angel got its wish. I wake up to see a man hovering over me. A beautiful man. It was Damon. I let out a piercing scream. He was going to drink my blood.

"Elena! It's me Damon", he calls at me. But I'm already out the bed.

"Leave me alone", I scream at him. He had a hurt expression on his face. I pick up a sharp wooden picture frame to use as a weapon. I was frightened. In a blur he was in front of me and knocked the frame aside. He had me cornered. His expression was worried with a hint of hurt. I slouch down to the ground and curl in a ball at his feet.

"Don't hurt me", I whimper pleading to him. He drops himself to my level. He gently removes my hands from my wet face.

"Elena, I would never hurt you. You just had a bad dream", he coo's into my ear. Just a bad dream. I look at him my face apologetic. He wraps his arms around me. I just lye there and drift to sleep, knowing that I was safe and protected in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"Elena wake up. Wake up", A voice orders me. I didn't want to wake up. I was very comfortable. "Wake up", the voice continued.

"Whmmmmm", I moan refusing to wake up. "Elena wake-", the person tried to say but I cut them short when I raised my hand to shoo them away, and instead accidentally hit them. I think I hit what felt like a nose. My eyes shot open to see Damon holding his noise.

"Shit. If I were human then you would have broken my nose", he sputters. I cant help but to giggle.

"Sorry", I mumble. The memories of last night rushed through me. I decided to ignore them. I didn't feel like talking to Damon about my dream.

"Why do I have to wake up", I demand while yawning. It came out more like 'wh dow wa wake wup'. Apparently Damon knows how to speak nonsense.

"Because we have chores to do", he answers. Something soft lands on my face. I pick it up to see what it was. A pair of my dark jeans and a black tank top. Also a black thong and my lacy black bra. The color black. Why wasn't I surprised?

"I don't like the thought of you going through my clothes. Especially my underwear", I growl at him. He chuckles.

"Well I guess your going to have to suck it up, because from now on I'm choosing all your outfits", he laughs. I feel my face grow hot.

"What if I don't want to wear what you put out?" I challenge him. His chuckling died and a grin escaped his face.

"Well you always have the choice of not wearing anything", he answers. He sounded so serious that I couldn't help myself but to giggle. I take the extra pillow beside me and start hitting him with it. He just stands there un amused. I finally stop and slip out of bed. He stands there watching me.

"I'm not going to change with you standing there", I hint to him. He takes a couple steps out.

"How about now?" he asks. I have to bite my tongue from saying something I'll regret.

"Get out", I order him. He leaves and closes the door behind him. I quickly slip on what Damon put out and brush through my long blonde hair. I'm about to step out of my room when I hear Damon's Ferrari honk.

I make my way outside and into Damon's car. There was a very light scent to the car. It smelt like Damon. He starts the car and we are on the road.

"Where are we going?" I ask Damon.

"To the grocery store. We cant let you starve now can we", he answers. I turn on the radio. Finally we reach the grocery store. Damon grabs a cart and stops right before the door.

"What?" I ask him. He lets out a sigh.

"Your going to get in the way," he mumbles. I look at him confused. Suddenly I feel two strong hands grip me by the waist and place me in the cart. I let out a small shriek.

"That's better", he mumbles to himself. Damon makes his way to the frozen section.

"Wont we get in trouble for this?" I ask Damon worriedly. I had to scrunch up to be able to fit.

"Trouble? Please Damon Salvatore is never trouble", he smirks. I had to say this was fun. Stefan would never do anything like this with me. Damon started zigzagging me around the place, and pretending he was going to crash me into things. Everyone else around us just stared. Finally when he stops the cart to place some food in, I step out. He looks at me confused.

"Your turn", I giggle. He gives me 'are you nuts' look. "Come on, unless your to chicken", I challenge him. He lets out a groan and slides into the cart. He was pretty heavy. I try to do all the tricks Damon did with me, except instead of pretending to crash him into things, I actually did. Not on purpose though.

After me knocking everything down and getting banned from the grocery store, we finally make our way back into the car.

"Do you have your driver's license?" Damon asks me.

"Yes, why?" I ask confused. Damon scoffs.

"You should really think of giving it back", he smirks. I give him a small hit against his right arm. He doesn't even flinch.

"You know not all of us are vampires, with super fast reflexes", I tell him jokingly. We climb into Damon's black Ferrari.

"Well we could always change that," says Damon. I couldn't tell if Damon was joking around or being serious. I decided to ignore it. I remain silent and stare at the road. I ask Damon to stop by sub way. After being told of how unhealthy it is and plenty more blah, blah, blah, he finally pulled into the parkway. I order a foot long sub. I take a seat at one of the tables and Damon joins me.

"Your SUCH a slow eater", Damon says being dramatic. I shrug.

"I could have eaten in your car, BUT NO I may spills crumbs", I mimic. We stare into each others eyes. It wasn't normal. It was how Stefan and I would look at each other. I, almost not exceeding, managed to tear my eyes from his. I excuse myself to go to the washroom, even though I didn't need to use it. I was falling for his spell. I liked him. How could this be possible?

I lock the door behind me a splash some cold water onto my face. It didn't help much. Stefan was gone risking his life to save mine. And here I was flirting and crushing on his brother. What a wonderful, faithful and loyal girlfriend.

I turn around and gasp to see Damon right behind me. Once I managed to catch my breath my mind went back to sane.

"Um, if you didn't notice the guys washroom is the one to the left with the male sign on the door", I tell him sarcastically. He doesn't comment. What was he doing here? All of a sudden he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. I stayed put. _Move idiot,_ I thought to myself. _Just stay there. Not like I have a choice as those strong, perplexed, vampire muscles holding me in place. Did I forget to mention his abs, _My hormones screamed. _No you are better then this, _my head screamed_. _Letting out a groan of frustration I pull back. I knew in my head it was the right thing to do. But then why did it feel so wrong. Damon gives me a confused look.

"No", I whisper to him softly. His shoulders slump and he lets out a sigh. We leave the subway store and head back to the boarder house. Strike two, in the last two days that I almost thought of giving my virginity to Damon Salvatore. Wonder what will happen in the next three weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

When we get back I go up to Stefan's room without saying anything to Damon. Damon acted like nothing had just happened. Maybe in his mind nothing did happen? He probably didn't care that he just tried to kiss me. Even if that did lead to sex, it probably wouldn't have mattered to him. I let out a loud groan as I cover my face with a pillow. I was very tired. I let my eyes close and drift off to sleep.

I shoot straight up from my bed. I quickly pull on a silky baby blue night gown and brush through my long blond hair. I was starving. I quickly make my way down the stairs to see Damon sprawled out on the couch, snoring. I let out a small giggle. His black hair was tousled and a book was resting on his chest. I didn't think that vampires snored? I grab a box of cookies and rest in one of the living room chairs. I stared as Damon lye there in such peace. A grin escapes my face. I Grab one of the cookies and chuck it at him. He didn't even flinch. His snoring increases. I could feel the right side of my mouth twitch. I grab another cookie and throw it as hard as I could on him. Nope nothing. I walk over to him. I stare over him. I look at his book. I felt anger flow up me. It wasn't a book, it was my diary. I cursed under my breath as I try to remove his hands from it. I let out a shriek as two hands shoot up and grab my arms. In a blur I'm on the couch with Damon over top of me. He had me pinned under him. My heartbeat was racing. I felt excited.

"Let me go", I demand. He starts to laugh. My face grows red of embarrassment. Who knows what my diary told him. _Dear diary, I think I like Damon_. Yeah just great.

"I don't think that's what you want", he says grinning.

"Of course it is"!

"Your diary and your heart beat begs to differ" Damon points out. I was caught. Soon his grin vanished and his face became serious. He leans in slowly and kissed my lips. This time I didn't do anything to stop him. I found myself kissing him back. I let my hands run through Damon's soft silky black hair. When I got time to breath it came out more in gasps. He slowly breaks from my lips and starts planting kisses from my cheek to my collar bone. I let him trail his hand from my waist to my leg. He stops his hand halfway and hitches my leg onto his waist. I kick free my other leg and hitch to his waist. He meets his lips back with mine. I work my hands at trying to get his shirt off. I lose my patience as his shirt wouldn't remove. I ended up ripping it off. He stops kissing me and looks at his now torn shirt on the ground. I feel myself blush.

"That was an expensive shirt", he mumbles. He turn his gaze back to mine. "To make it even I'm going to have to remove that night gown", he says his face so serious. Within seconds he has untied my night gown and removed it. I meet my mouth with his. I could feel his hands go under my back to un hook my bra. I pull away. He freezes probably thinking he has insulted me. Oh how wrong was he.

"Oh no. Those jeans are coming off first", I giggle at him. Damon looks even more confused.

"What? Who's jeans? Elena wake up", he demands to me. I give him an confused look. "Elena wake up", he demands. Suddenly Damon disappears as well the room. "Elena wake up", says the voice once more.

My eyelids flutter open to see Damon leaning over me. "Ahh", I shriek. He backs up.

"My breath isn't that bad", he jokes. What had just happened? I look at the clock. It was 8.00 pm.

"When did I fall asleep?" I ask.

"Around lunchtime", he answers.

"Why did you wake me up?" I ask. I was upset. I wanted to know where the dream would end. He takes a seat at the end of my bed.

"Because you started mumbling things in your sleep", he chuckles. My eyes grew wide and I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks. I was known for sometimes mumbling things in my sleep. Who knows what I could have mumbled while having an almost sex dream with Damon.

I stand up and make my way down the stairs. I almost took a seat on the couch. A shiver goe through me as I get cozy in one of the arm chairs. I was never going to look at that couch in the same way again.

"What now?" I ask him as he comes down the stairs. He takes a seat on the couch and grins at me. I could feel myself blush. He knew. I decided to pretend like I didn't know anything.

"I thought we could watch some scary movies," he answers. I nod my head. Slowly but surly I make my way over to where he sat. I felt like I was going to pounce onto him and we would start making out. That's not going to happen Elena, I tried to reassure myself. I take a seat beside him. He chuckles as he could feel my nervousness.

It was dark outside as it was night time. As Damon turned on the movie I turned the lights off.

"What movie are we watching?" I ask him. After he places the movie in their blue ray he takes a seat beside me.

"The strangers," he answered. I never heard of the movie before. The movie started and I told myself I would not be afraid.

"Elena, the movie is over," said Damon. I slowly let my eyes open to see only dark. Where was Damon? That's when I realized I had shoved my face in his jacket. I probably left claw marks on his brand new leather jacket from me clinging on him so tightly. I slowly let go of his jacket and remove my face from his arm. I look up to see Damon grinning.

"That was the scariest movie I had ever seen", I comment still shivering. Damon scoffs.

"Please. You had your eyes shut throughout almost the whole movie," Damon says laughing. Before I could say something, someone knocked on the door. I exchange glances with Damon. Mine eyes were filled with fear while his were full of excitement. He stands up and walks to the door.

"Don't," I whisper begging him to stop, but it was to late.

"Who's there?" Damon asks. I held my breath. It was just like in the movie. No body answered. My heartbeat increased. Damon lets out a chuckle. I give him an confused look.

"It was someone playing nicky nine doors", he informs me. He checks his clock.

"Time to be getting to bed", he tells me. I just realized how tired I was. I stand up from the couch and quickly hurry up to Stefan's room. I climb into the bed and pull the covers over my head. I was able to slowly drift asleep.

Damon's pov

It was funny watching Elena cling to me like a baby. I had to do horror movies more often. Elena was asleep as I could hear her snoring from miles away. I decided not to plant any dreams in her head as I had earlier. I chuckle to myself lightly. I grab my book (not Elena's diary, as Damon already checked but she didn't bring it with her) and start to read.

After a couple hours had past I hear a noise from downstairs. It was probably Elena as she wasn't snoring anymore. I check the clock, it was around three in the morning.

I make my way downstairs to see the front door wide open. I cock my head to the side and look outside. I saw Elena. She was in bare foot in a long white dress. But she didn't pack a white dress? I was in front of her in seconds. It was just then I realized that it wasn't Elena. It was Katherine.

"Surprised to see me", she says seductively.

"Where's Stefan?" I demand. A smile creeps among her face.

"Still looking for me," she answers. I felt angry. It was amazing how she looked just like Elena. Except Katherine's eyes were cold while Elena's was warm, filled with life.

"What do you want?" I demand. The grin vanished from her face.

"When I want you to know, you will," she says harshly. In a blink of an eye she was gone. A scream came from within the boarding house. The scream belonged to Elena.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys I just wanted to let you know that if you don't enjoy this story please don't leave comments. Someone left a comment and it was hurtful. It ruined my day. (well not quit, what ruined my day is that some idiot attacked my cat. My cat is 7 years old and he came home with two sprained feet and one broken foot. The vet said it wasn't an animal attack. That happened a half hour after I read the comment. Fun day huh. You can see that I also commented on their comment. I'm not really like that but the comment just P!ssed me off. I was having a good day, my friend and I were setting up for the Halloween dance tomorrow (Thursday). Its late as we just got back from the vet. We had to leave MY cat there and it will be a hard night. Yes even though I'm 14 I still love him like he was my baby as I had my cat since I was 7. Luckily the vet said that my cat will be fine just sore. I wanted to thank you for all my kind reviews. Especially Emmett's soul mate. You left comments on I think all my stories lolz, and u send very nice messages****J****. I have been writing a story 4 quite some time now its called Helena. I have plenty of more chapters to post but I did post the first five. Its bout vampires DUHH lolz. If u would read AND review would be so appreciated. I'll give u the full summary to my story as its to long to fit on the small amount of space we get lolz.**

**After her parents died in a car crash, Helena had to move to North Carolina to live with her only last living relative Aunt Jan. In the past five months Helena was able to contain popularity. Though she was never very happy. Until one special person moves to town. A mysterious, handsome man named James. Helena finds herself drawn to him more then any other guy. Although with mystery comes secrets, and those secrets James is hiding could become deadly to Helena and everyone she cares about.**

**If u read I would appreciate SOOOO much. If you could review NICE comments and ideas that would be very thoughtful too. (So u know it's a bit like the vampire diaries but not totally). If u read the review that the person sent I GIVE U FULL permission to say anything u like to her or him. (unless its agreeing with them and putting down my story. That would make me feel ****L****.) So I hope u enjoy this chapter and thank u for reading this VERY long message. Its like my diary lolz. **

(Elena's pov)

"_Damon," I call out loud. I walk through a nice green field. It was sunny outside. Different beautiful colors of flowers surrounded me. A bunch of question ran through my head. Where was I? Where was Damon? _

"_Damon?" I try again. Maybe Damon wasn't here._

"_Yes princess," says a voice behind me. I turn around, scared to realize it was Damon. _

"_Oh, there you are," I say giving him a smile. He didn't return it. There was something different about him. He looked … harsh. His eyes were cold like an blizzard on a winter day._

"_Elena you need to wake up," he orders me. I give him an confused look._

"_Why? I'm quite enjoying this dream," I tell him swirling around in the flowers._

"_There's someone who wants to hurt you," he says. I started to get dizzy so I sit down._

"_No one can hurt me here," I laugh. _

"_Elena wake. Up. Now," he demands. I tilt my head to the side. As I do something stings my neck._

"_Ouch," I whisper rubbing my neck. Probably a bee sting. But it hurt to much. I remove my hand to see wet dripping blood. I look towards Damon my eyes terrified._

"_Elena, don't let him hurt you. Wake up"._

My eyes shoot open. There was something at my neck, or should I say someone. I try to scream but its muffled by his hand covering my mouth. I didn't know how I knew it was a he, I just knew. My neck ached of pain. Whoever was in my room was drinking my blood. I felt tired. Weak. I was terrified.

I look at my door which was wide open to see someone walk down the stairs. Damon? How didn't he notice the person who was attacking me? I try to scream out to him, but the man made me swallow it back in.

What was I doing just lying there letting the man drink. He was going to drink me dry. I pretend to go limp. After a couple seconds he loosened his grip. His hand slowly removes from my mouth. I let out a piercing scream. He backs up in surprise. I managed to get a look at the man.

He had dirty blonde hair with eyes as blue as Damon's. He had pale skin, just a couple shades paler then Damon and Stefan. Then he was gone.

I lye there stunned. In a blur someone was in front of me. It was Damon. I didn't say anything to him. I didn't have enough strength. I felt weak. He looks at me horrified. He pulls me up to my feet and leads me to the washroom.

"H-he, a-at-attacked me," I stammer out to him. His shushes me to be quite. He wets a blue cloth and dabs it where the man had bitten. I look at the bite from the mirror. Two deep punctures mark covered in bright red blood. My face was a light shade of blue. That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

When I wake up I could smell … oranges. I sit up from a bed. I look down to see different color bed sheets then Stefan has. It was then I realized I was in a different room. The colors of the room were a beige color. There was a flat screen TV hooked on the wall from across the bed. Since when did Damon and Stefan have this room?

I climb out of the bed a slowly make my way out the room. It lead me to another unfamiliar room. The walls were almost a light brown color. I see Damon sitting on a black leather sofa. He was playing a video game. I come up and sit beside him. He was slaughtering people on the TV screen. Why wasn't I surprised?

"UGH I have an massive headache," I complain to Damon. It was just then all the memories of what happened to me rushed into my brain. I sit up and rush into the washroom. There wasn't anything on either sides of my neck. Not a mark. Damon comes up beside me.

"It's the blood. I had to give you an awful amount to heal that sucker up," Damon says. Damon fed me blood? A shiver goes through me.

"Who was the man?" I ask him.

"It could have been anyone," he answers.

"Where are we?" I ask. I had a million more questions to ask him.

"Elena, your safe, I brought you to a hotel far from Mystic Falls. Just stop asking question and relax," he tells me. Relax? How could I relax when I was just attacked by a vampire?

"How long was I out for?" I ask refusing to stop asking questions.

"For about two days. STOP ASKING QUESTIONS," he groans at me. I had to ask the question that was scarring me the most.

"Am I a vampire?".

"NO. I'M NOT ANSWERING ANY MORE," he hisses and makes his way back to his video game. I shut the door to the bathroom and let out a loud sigh. I splash some cold water onto my face as I'm feeling very hot. All I wanted now was some peace.


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I just wanted 2 say I'm sry to EdenParadise. She has a wonderful story called Game on Damon and she does believe I am copying it. Now I'm going to be totally honest here and say that my story does take quite an resemblance to hers. But it is not my intention to copy it. To be honest she was my inspiration to start this story as I couldn't believe how good hers was. I wanted to write a story like hers. But I told myself that I wouldn't copy it. And so when I started her story did give me ideas and now I'm saying that I will turn my story around so she doesn't believe I'm trying to take away her story. I do believe u should take a look at her story and leave a nice review AND I AM SOOOO SRY 4 THE MIX UP. Please people don't think that I am trying to take away a story as that is not what I intend to do. I hope 4 all u who enjoy this story r very pleased with my chapter and please review. Thanks to RaNdOmNeSe-FoReVeR for the idea to my next chapters. KEEP THOSE IDEAS COMING : ) thnxz sry guys not the longest chpter as I wanted to get my message out to EdenParadise as quick as possible**

"If you know who could be behind this or even who attacked me, I would like to know," I demand at Damon making my way into the living room. Damon lets out a huge sigh and puts down the play station 3 remote.

"_AND_ what makes you think I know who is behind this?" Damon says. I could feel rage go through my body. I could have died the other night and he wasn't even doing anything about it! He was sitting on the couch like one of those fat people with their jeans unzipped watching the foot ball game while eating potato chips. Except in his case he was muscular, tall dark and handsome sitting on the couch playing a video game. He wasn't fat as he had nice abs with _OH SHUT UP FOR ONCE YOU STUPID NO GOOD HARMONES, _I scream in my head.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW? YOUR JUST SITTING THERE LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED," I scream at him. Now he's standing.

"WHAT HAPPENED, HAPPENED. I CANT GO BACK IN TIME AND CHANGE IT," he yells back at me.

"I WAS JUST ATTACKED BY A FUCKING VAMPIRE. SORRY IF I CANT JUST LET GO OF WHAT HAPPENED," I yell at him.

"Guess what, it happens," says Damon. He sits back on the couch and turns his game back on. I let out a frustrated growl. I stomp into the room I woke up in and slam the door shut. I take one of the pillows and swing it across the room.

Its no good just trying to stay angry, I told myself. I needed some fresh air. I march my way out of the room and to the exit door. Before I could open the door Damon was in front of me in a flash.

" Now where do you think your going?" Damon asks. I could feel my nostrils flare.

"Away from you," I answer harshly. I try to get to the door again but is blocked. "Let me go," I order to him. He lets out a laugh of disbelief.

"You really think that I would just let you go," he says. I was so angry that I couldn't even describe it. I know that I was going to get over it in awhile but I was to proud to let my guard down this very moment.

"I hate all you stupid fucking vampires … except Stefan," I shriek as I stomp my way back into the room.

Damon's pov

I let out a huge moan as Elena stomps her way back into the room. It kind of made me regret renting a one bedroom apartment. I let out a small chuckle. She knew that I knew who was 'behind all of this'. Though I couldn't tell her I saw Katherine. Otherwise she would be paranoid for the rest of her life.

I go back to my game and start to play. After awhile I order room service to bring up 2 slices of pepperoni pizza. Elena's favorite. I hang up the phone and knock on the bedroom door. Elena doesn't answer.

"Elena I'm sorry but you must be hungry and I just ordered room service," he say. She still doesn't say anything. I let out a sigh. I hated getting the silent treatment. Especially from Elena. "Elena I'm coming in," I tell her. Still nothing. I grab the door handle and peer in. My eyes go wide as I see the window open and no Elena.


	8. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Just lots of homework and studying. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Elena's pov

I inhale a deep breath of fresh air. It was pretty dark outside as it was the evening. Damon didn't think I had the nerve to run away. Oh how wrong was he. I start walking taking in my surroundings. Damon was right, this wasn't Mystic Falls as I didn't recognize anything around me. I needed to go somewhere and just breath.

I see a place just up ahead. This was so out of my range. But isn't dating a vampire, and falling for his vampire brother out of my range too? I take a step into a night club. There wasn't many people inside as it was just starting. Music blasted from inside.

Elena you should just go back and apologize to Damon, said the angel on my left shoulder. If anything he is the one who should be apologizing to you, said the devil on my right. I go straight to the booth and order myself a drink.

By the time I have finished my drink the club has grown bigger. I sit there while people are talking, dancing and drinking. A man comes up and takes a seat beside me. He was very handsome. He had dark brown hair with bright blue eyes. His face was framed perfectly. By the looks he also had a very good looking body. The man turns himself so he's facing me. The man didn't give me a very good feeling.

"My, my. What's your name, beautiful?" he asks his voice seductive. I tilt my head to the side a bit.

"Elena," I answer holding out a hand. He eyes my hand for a second before placing his hand with mine.

"Marcus," he says. "Allow me to buy you a drink." I say nothing but nod my head. When I receive my drink I take a sip. " What is a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?" Marcus asks me. What was I going to say to him. I got in a fight with my vampire boyfriend's, vampire brother and decided to run away?

"Just decided to do something new for a change," I answer. There was something familiar about Marcus, I just couldn't figure out what. I finish my drink and he orders another for me. I take a another sip of my new glass.

"I must go now, but it was a pleasure meeting you Elena," he says taking my hand and plants a kiss on it. I look past my shoulder as Marcus exit's the club. There was a lot of people in the club now. I gulp as I see one person enter. Damon. I jerk my back and look down at my drink. The only word I could process through my head was Oh Shit.

"Stefan was right. I really need to keep an close eye on you," says a voice behind me. Shit. Damon takes a seat where Marcus was last sitting. I slowly turn my head towards him. Damon was glaring at me. I let out a small awkward smile.

"Hi," I mumble. Damon orders himself a drink. I sit there trying to look as small as possible.

"Oh please Elena, I'm not going to kill you," Damon growls. I look at Damon.

"I'm sorry," I mumble. Damon lets out a sigh. Then a grin escapes his lips.

"I'll forgive you. Only on one condition though. You have to dance with me," he says motioning his head towards the dance floor. I couldn't help but giggle. He was still the same ' good ol ' Damon'.

"Agreed," I say taking a big sip of my drink before following Damon onto the dance floor. Damon and I turn so we are facing each other and I just sway with the music. As Damon swayed with the music it looked so easy. So flawless. On the other hand I was tripping over my shoelaces.

"You do know you are in a night club wearing pajamas right?" Damon asks. We were pretty close as our clothes brushed together as we danced. I look down to see my baby blue pajama bottoms and a yellow tight tank top. I turn my face back towards Damon.

"Yep. Why? Oh wait, I remember. Damon Salvatore can't be caught dancing with a girl in pajama's. I probably should go back to the booth," I mutter sarcastically as I turn around and start heading back. A hand grabs me by the waist and pulls me to them.

"Not a chance," Damon whispers into my ear. I let out a small giggle. My giggling stopped when I spot a man around the corner staring at us. It was Marcus.

"Damon," I mutter.

"Hmmm?".

"See that man over around the corner staring at us?".

"What about him?".

"His name is Marcus. I met him here. I don't get a very good feeling from him," I say turning around so I'm facing Damon. He takes another glance at the man.

"Go back and wait at the booth," he orders me. I obey. I turn around to see Damon heading over towards Marcus. Something from behind covers my mouth and then there was nothing.


	9. Chapter 11

"So what? She just blacked out on you?" asks a familiar voice. My eyes were closed so I couldn't see anything. Even though my eyes were shut there was a light that stun my eyes. The voice sounded like Damon's voice. I blacked out? From what?

"Pretty much," answered another voice. This voice was also familiar. Though it was as I hadn't heard it in a long time. What had happened to me?

"Well why would you come up behind her, and inject her with an vervain needle?" Asks Damon. I knew I wasn't in trouble because Damon was there. I was injected with an vervain needle? By who?

"I already told you. I thought she was Katherine. You guys were suppose to be in Mystic Falls," the other voice defended themselves. Where had I heard that voice before?

"Oh Stefan," mumbles Damon. My eyes shot wide open. The light was very dim so it didn't hurt my eyes. Two heads lean into my vision. I recognize them right away. Damon and Stefan.

"Stefan," I managed to gasp. My heart beat was fluttering. I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating. We were at the apartment that Damon had rented. Without thinking, I throw myself on to Stefan, clinging to him like he was going to fade away. He returns the embrace. I could feel the longing, the relief in his hug. Mine didn't have much of that. I gaze above his shoulder to meet my eyes with Damon.

He was staring at us like an hawk. His face was covered in jealousy. Usually he was better at covering it up. Right then I felt like leaving Stefan and to run into Damon's arm. But I don't. I can't. Instead I nuzzle my head deeper into Stefan's shoulder. When I remove myself from Stefan all I could do was stare. He was alive. He had killed Katherine.

"You killed her? You actually killed Katherine?" I ask my voice filled of excitement. I didn't need to worry anymore. Katherine would never get in between Stefan and I again. The only person I could let get in between us was Damon. I remembered how much fun I had with Damon over the past week. My dream about Damon, which I'm fairly certain that Damon planted into my head. But I also did enjoy the dream, and he cant plant my feelings into my head. Those feelings, I never had felt with Stefan. It all lead to the question I was scared to answer. Who did my heart belong to? _Don't be silly Elena. It's Stefan and it will always be Stefan_, My mind sang. Then why, every time repeated that sentence in my mind, it didn't sound right?

"Well … not yet," answers Stefan. My heart sank to the floor. There was a deadly silent in the room. I say nothing. What was I going to say? Then what was he doing here? Who was the person who tried to kidnap me last night?

"Were you the person who came up behind me last night?" I ask Stefan accusingly. His eyes drop down to the floor. Why would he try to kidnap me? I had to remind myself to breathe.

"He also injected you with an vervain needle," someone comments from behind me. I turn around to see Damon leaning against a doorframe. He had an grin on his face. He must enjoy watching me get upset at Stefan. Why would he inject me with an vervain needle. Even if Damon did turn me, I never thought he would try to weaken me.

"Is this true?" I whisper.

"I thought you were Katherine," Stefan defends himself. I was completely dumbstruck. I let out a sigh before marching my way into the bedroom. I land on the bed with a light thunk.

"I think she's mad at you," I hear Damon comment to Stefan. Even though I couldn't see him I could feel his grin from miles away.

Oh would you just shut up for once," Stefan demanded at Damon. My head jerks up a little from the bed. I never heard Stefan talk like that before. There was a soft knock at my door. I quickly jerk my head back into the bed sheets.

"Elena?" I hear Damon ask.

"Go away," I murmur into the bed. There was a long silence. A little to long. I lift my head to see Damon sitting on the edge of the bed. He gives a faint smile. I cant help but to smile. Damon motions his head towards where Stefan was waiting for me outside. I give Damon a pleading look. His smile dropped and his face became more serious. I let out a loud sigh but drag my way out the room.

When I get out of the bedroom I see Stefan sitting on the couch. I trail my way towards him and take a seat next to him. He turns to look at me. I return his gaze.

"I'm sorry," I mumble.

"I need to go," he whispers. I knew he didn't mean he needed to go out to get groceries, but to go back on his mission to kill Katherine.

"Right now?" I ask pleadingly. He nods his head. I let out a loud sigh. He cups my face with his two hands and plants a kiss on my mouth. Before he could pull away I grip his shirt and bring him closer to me. After all this could be the last time I ever saw him again. I kissed him back. But there wasn't much love coming from my lips.

"UH HMMM," someone clears their throat. I jump right out of Stefan's arm and to the corner of the couch. Both Stefan and I turn to see Damon in the kitchen. Damon looks towards our way.

"Sorry, just had to get a glass of water," he says making his way back into the bedroom. I roll my eyes while Stefan curse's under his breath. Stefan stands up and I do shortly after him. Stefan and I make our way towards the door holding hands.

"Promise to come home soon?" I half whisper to him. He looks at me his eyes so innocent. He nods his head. He plants a kiss on my forehead before making his way out the door. After he was out of my sight I close the door and turn around to see Damon. I still had another two weeks to go. Great.

_Hey guys sorry bout the Stelena chapter. No I had not gone to the dark side. I promise you there will be more of Marcus scenes and I had made up my mind to what he will be. You have to read to find out. Anyone who reads this chapter PLEASE REVIEW. My friend says she doesn't believe that I will get to 185 reviews by the next two weeks. IMMA GUNNA PROVE HER WRONG BUT I NEED YR HELP! BTW did u guys see wat Ian Somerhalder(AKA Damon) was for Halloween. He went as Paul Wesley (AKA Stefan) lolz. I want u to review yr idea's AND KEEP THEM REVIEWS COMING. If I don't win I owe her 5 bucks. You don't want to do that to me. If I end up paying her 5 bucks imma gunna put on a awful chapter lolz. SO PLEAZE REVIEW I need 185 by the next two weeks! More delena chapters comin. _


	10. Chapter 12

**hey guys. You have not been reviewing very much and I am now fretting whether im going to win this bet or not. Remember if I don't I will put an really awful Stelena chapter on :O. if u wanna prevent this then I suggest u review lolz. I hope u enjoy this chapter sry it took long to put it up. I was gone for two days and didn't bring my labtop. OMG Elena is like doomed in the previous episode. Shes like gunna die from Klaus and if she did what Katherine did then he will kill her family :O OMG CANT WAIT FOR NEXT EPISODE. Review yr ideas and enjoy.**

Was it wrong that I didn't want to ball into to tears over Stefan leaving again? That I didn't really care that he left. No that wasn't the word. That I didn't try to do anything to stop him from leaving? That I much preferred to spend some more time with Damon? That I wasn't sure who I wanted. Who I rather be with? Did this make me a horrible girlfriend?

I was scrunched up in the corner of the couch watching tv. Well my eyes were on the screen but I wasn't really watching. I was taking small peeks at Damon sitting beside me, and fantasying my own little dream world. Where everything was perfect. Where there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Where no problems could follow me. That I could just fade away whenever I wanted too. Where I could just have Stefan and Damon. Both of them. I reread that last sentence in my head. I cant help but cringe of how bad I sound like Katherine. But truthfully, it was what I wanted.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asks interrupting my thoughts. I turn my gaze towards where he sat. Was it me, or was he sitting closer to me then he was before? He cocks his head to the side. A shiver goes through me. I hated it when he cocked his head, but it was sexy … in some sort of way.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask. I didn't really want to answer his question. A grin appears on his face.

"Don't answer a question with another question," he says clearly amused. I found it strange how easily Damon was amused. I wasn't quite sure how to answer his question.

"I'm not sure," I answer bluntly tearing my gaze away from him. He could hear him swallow back a chuckle.

"I bet you were thinking about me," he answers. He was right, but I would never admit it. I look back towards his way.

"I was not!" I shriek, but I answer to fast. Now Damon doesn't bother keeping in his chuckling. I try to scrunch my way further into the couch. My cheeks grow red and hot. The downside of being with Damon, is that he can make you think that your going to die of embarrassment around him.

"It's late at night and we need to wake up early tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed," Damon excuses himself. I'm about to let him go when I realized he said we need to wake up early tomorrow. To go where?

"Why do we need to wake up early?" I ask stopping him in his tracks. He turns around and takes a step back towards my way.

"Didn't I tell you? We are going on a road trip tomorrow," he says as a smug grin appears on his face. We were going on a road trip? He had to be fucking kidding me.

"A road trip? With you?" I say not bothering to try to hide the surprise tone to my words. He shrugs his shoulder and makes his way into the room. I follow him into the room. I was about to start an argument with him, but what good will that do? Either way we were going on a road trip whether I liked it or not. It was just then I realized that there weren't anymore bedrooms to this apartment.

"Where's the other bedroom?" I ask Damon. He pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the ground. My heart starts to flutter and I tear my eyes away from him. Thank god it was his back that was facing me. I don't think I could handle it if he were facing the other way.

"It's only this bedroom sweetheart," he answers. If I weren't so afraid passing out as he removed his jeans so he was in his boxers, I may have been mad. He climbs into the bed and looks at me.

"It's a king sized bed, so you can sleep," he tells me patting the empty space beside him. I cross my arms.

"No way in hell am I sharing a bed with you," I tell him. He shrugs.

"Okay, you can sleep outside on the couch. Lets just hope that vampire doesn't come and get you," he says turning off the light. I remain where I am. That wasn't fair. I march out of the room and onto the couch. It wasn't very comfortable. I toss and turn and finally fall asleep.

I wake up to a roaring sound. A big thunk. I spring off the coach and take a look at my surroundings. I forgot that we were staying at a apartment. I'm about to go back on the couch when I hear the noise again. It took me a second to realize that the sound I was hearing was thunder. I hated thunder. The one thing that would keep me up all night. I could also hear the gusting wind and the heavy rain from outside. I curl up into a little ball and pull the blankets to my chin. I jump as another hit of lightening came. This time it sounded really close.

During thunder storms I usually has Stefan beside me to protect me. This just wasn't the case. I slowly creep my way into the bedroom to see Damon sitting up reading a book. It was just then I felt like a coward. I wanted to run back to the couch so I wouldn't have to hear Damon call me a pansy. But if I ran off now it would make me a bigger pansy. He looks away from his book and pats to the side of the bed. I hurriedly tipped toed my way over and crawled into the bed. He glance over to me.

"Took you about time," he says. Another strike of thunder. He chuckles as now he knows one of my weaknesses. I shrink into the bed as he turns off the light. I fall asleep peacefully right next to Damon. Maybe this road trip would be good for me. I would be able to escape all of my problems. If only I knew then how wrong I was.


	11. Chapter 13

My eyelids flutter open to a room full of light. Where was the light coming from? I glance over to the window to see sunlight peeking through the curtains. I groan as the light forces me to squint my eyes. I shift my way over to the other side of the bed to see Damon. He was lying on his side so he was staring at me. I cant help but giggle.

"What are you staring at?" I question him. I could feel his hot breath on my face. He could probably smell my stinky breath.

"At how pretty you are," he says. His compliment hit me like a blow in the chest. Though it was a nice blow. I never considered myself pretty, and to be told that from a guy who never tells people compliments was … well nice.

"Your lying," I tell him giggling. He raises an eyebrow.

"Now why would I lye about such a thing?" he questions me. I open my mouth to tell him off but nothing came out. Damon never lies, unless his life depends on it. "Exactly," he says before getting off the bed. I couldn't help but stare at him as he was still in his boxers, shirtless. I found that guys looked kind of weird in just boxers but Damon could pull it off. Who am I kidding? He can pull off almost everything.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed, we have a road trip to start," Damon demands throwing some of my clothes my direction. I let out a sigh before I slid out the bed and into the washroom. I quickly slip on what Damon tossed at me and make my way out. When I get back into the bedroom Damon was already dressed, packed and had my stuff packed. Probably used his 'cool' vampire speed, I thought bitterly in my head.

"So where are we going anyways?" I ask Damon as we climb into his black Ferrari. Damon shrugs before backing out of the driveway, and makes his way onto the road. I turn on the radio and turn it up as hot mess by Cobra Starship comes on. I start off humming to the lyrics and end up singing to them on the top of my lungs. About halfway into the song Damon must have gotten really annoyed with me as he started singing along. Except the difference was he was making himself sound really horrible. He was probably trying to mimic me. I just ignore him and start singing even louder. Which causes him to sing even louder. When the song ends I cant help but laugh.

"You're an awful singer," I tell him. He tears his eye off the road and towards me.

"Look who's talking," he playfully snaps back. I gap at him.

"I'm not that bad," I say giving him a shove.

"Oh please, spare me," he chuckles. That was pretty much what the car trip was like. We just played argued and sang to songs. We have left the town as we were now covered by forest. After awhile Damon pulls the Ferrari to the side. I take a glance around. Damon climbs out of the drivers seat and opens the passenger seat so I can climb out.

I take a look around my surroundings. The air was moist and damp. We were surrounded by pine trees and snow. I could see a frozen lake up ahead. I shiver as I was freezing cold.

"It's cold," I comment to Damon, while wrapping my arms around myself for warmth. He takes off his black leather jacket and hands it to me. I grab it greedily and put it on. It smelt more like Damon then leather as the smell has probably worn off. As I place it on it was a lot heavier then I thought it would be. Damon open the trunk and takes something out. Skates. I look back to the frozen lake and gap at him.

"No way am I going skating," I tell him harshly. A smirk crosses his face.

"Oh yes you are," he tells me directly. I shake my head and sit my ass on the snow. That wasn't such a great idea as my ass is now cold. Damon lets out a sigh and walks my way. I'm about to say something when I feel two strong hands throw me over Damon's shoulder.

"Let Go Of Me," I shriek. I couldn't help but laugh as I tried to hit Damon but he was as hard as a rock. "Damon I cant skate. I don't know how," I finally confess. Damon puts me down on the of the ice and tosses the skates at me.

"I'll teach you," he says with a grin. Damon has his skate's on by the time I'm trying to lace up the first one. So he ends up putting them on for me. After I have my skates on Damon helps me up to my feet. This was not going to end up good.

"Try to take 'baby' steps around the ice," Damon orders me as he starts skating in circles around me. I let out a sigh.

"Stop skating in circles around me. Your making me dizzy," I groan. I could hear him chuckle. I do as Damon says. I caught the front of my blade onto the ice and fall back to the ground. _Wasn't the whole point of having a vampire teach me how to skate, was for him to use his 'vamp speed' to keep me from falling?_ I let out a groan as I shift myself up so I'm sitting on the ice. I could hear Damon's laughter if I were a mile away

"This is not funny," I pout to Damon like a child. In a flash Damon is in of me. He offers me a hand and helps me back on my feet.

"Okay then, just hold on and I'll glide you around the ice," he says with an apologetic smile on his face. I nod my head. Damon takes a hold of both my hands and glides me around the place. I let out a giggle. This was fun. After awhile Damon stops. I give him an confused look.

"Now I'll teach you how to skate backwards," he tells me. Damon grabs my waist and starts leading me around back wards. When we are done skating he leads me back to where the snows is.

"Now wasn't that fun," he says. I nod in defeat. I get my skates off about the same time he has his off. We start making our way back to the Ferrari when I get an idea. I grab some snow and shape it into a ball in my palms. I chuck it at Damon. My eyes go wide as I realize I had missed Damon and hit his Ferrari instead. Damon stops in his tracks and slowly turns around to face me. Everyone knew how much Damon treasured his 'baby' (AKA Ferrari lolz).

He grabs some snow and throws it hitting me in the face. I spit out the snow that had landed in my mouth. Oh this meant war. I grab another snow ball and hit him in the chest with it. Before I knew it I was on the ground with a light thunk, with Damon on top of me.

"Hasn't anyone told you? No one wins a snow ball fight with an vampire," he chuckles. Damon and I stay like that, locked in position. _KISS HIM!_ my hormones screamed. I was about to tell them off when I realized Why? I knew I was going to regret this. I lean in and meet my lips with his.

**Lolz I decided it was about time to have delena happen lolz. U no wat suckz is that we need to wait 3 weeks 4 the next episode. Come on guys I only need like 90 more reviews by next Wednesday. Not this Wednesday but next. U guys r doing good so far. And feel free to put more then one review . If u have twitter then please follow me. My account started off as magicangel33 but I changed it to magicangel22 cauz 4 some reason it wouldn't let me go on. So follow me if u have an account. II hope u enjoyed this chpter and review.**


	12. Chapter 15

**Look at u lucky ducks. Getting the chapter even though I hadn't gotten 185 reviews. So here I am reading my chapter over and over in my brain and thinking how good it is. I was surprised with my own work cauz quite frankly I never thought of myself as a good writer. But then here's all of u telling me that I am and isn't it funny how I just realized it now ? LOLZ. I'm too nice to make u wait 4 the next xhapter. But since I'm breaking my word please review as I still want to win this bet. So I know some of u thought I was being a bitch but I wanted to let u no that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to win this bet. So I hope u really enjoy this chapter and leave about 4 reviews each of anything u want to talk about. I decided that with every chapter im going to recommend a song from and artist and a book that u guys should check out.**

**4 the song u guys should check out 'Familiar taste of poison' by Halestorm. I didn't like most of their songs but I really did like this one song. **

**4 books u should check out 'The Immortals' by Alyson Noel. Just got the 5 book today so excited to start reading it. The first book is called evermore and I'll write down the summary so if its interesting go rent it from the library. I would say this book is a book to buy but of course not all of us like the same thing ****J**

_**After a horrible accident that claims the lives of her family, sixteen-year-old Ever Bloom can see peoples auras, hear their thoughts, and know someone's entire life story by touching them. Going out of her way to avoid human contact and suppress her abilities, she has been branded a freak at her new high school-but everything changes when she meets Damen Auguste.**_

_**Damen is gorgeous, exotic, and wealthy. He's the only one who can silence the noise and the random energy in her head-wielding a magic so intense, it's as though he can peer straight to her soul. As Ever is drawn deeper into his enticing world of secrets and mystery, she's left with more questions than answers. And she has no idea just who he really is-or what he really is. The only thing she knows to be true is that she's deeply and helplessly in love with him.**_

_**So if u check out the book I hope u like it just as much as I did. Please review as I'm still trying to win dis bet LOLZ! Enjoy the chapter! Oh and sorry guys I know my story is a bit confusing. I know that I'm switching from the books to the TV series but I like that Elena has blond hair as she does in the books and I like that she has her lil bro Jeremy and Damon has blue eyes instead of black and there in our time frame. So sry bout that but please try to survive lolz.**_

At first, he was taken aback by my kiss. "Elena", he tries to mumble between my kisses. I shush him to be quite. He listens and kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his neck while he rest his hands on my waist. I knew now that I was the absolutely worst girlfriend in the world. But as this precise moment, I didn't give a damn.

He removes his lips from mine and starts kissing me at the nape of my neck. My breath's were coming out as small gasps. This just felt … well so right. Was this wrong of me? Who am I kidding? Of course this was wrong of me! And boy did wrong ever feel so good. I cold feel the snow melt onto my clothes causing my clothing to get wet. I roll over so Damon was on the ground. He didn't mind as far as I could tell.

Hungrily, I meet my mouth back with his. Was I going too have sex with him right here, I thought to myself. No not like this. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to kiss him. I could see that this wasn't how Damon wanted 'our' first time to be either. Oh great. Did I just think 'our' first time. I slowly remove my lips from him and roll back onto the snow. Damon stays put were he is. I just lye there and look up at the clouds.

"Wow," Damon muttered silently under his breath. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Damon picks himself up off the snow. I give him an confused look.

"We have to finish the rest of our road trip," says Damon. I watch him make his way over to his Ferrari. He sighs as he stares at the pile of snow I had thrown at the window.

"I was going to make you lick it off … but I think I'm going to let you get off easy this time," says Damon grinning. I roll my eyes as I pick myself off the ground and into the passenger seat. I was relived that Damon wasn't going to make a humongous deal about what had just happened. Damon climbs in and starts the engine.

"Soooooo what was that for?" asks Damon as he starts to drive. I look straight ahead.

"What was what for?" I ask not really wanting to answer his question. Damon lets out a sigh.

"You kissed me Elena," he says with an annoyed tone.

"Soooooo,".

"Soooooo you like me," he says turning his gaze over to me. A small smile escapes my lips.

"Maybe," I mumble. I could feel my cheeks flush a light pink. He doesn't say anything. It's not to long after Damon pulls the Ferrari into a corner of the woods. As Damon climbs out so do I. I follow him which seemed like forever until we are standing in front of a building. A huge building. It was a pool. Not one that I ever have been to.

"Damon-", I start but as I turn around I see Damon already making his way inside. I quickly jog to be able to keep up with him. As I step inside the warm room, all the lights were on. I could smell chlorine from inside the pool. I press my face up against the glass to see a huge pool. Inside the room the colors were painted blue and red. There was a whirl pool up against the corner of the huge room. As I trail my eyes along the side also came a hot tub followed by a sauna. And at the very corner of the other side stood Damon. I quickly make my way inside and walk towards Damon.

"The pool is closed," I whisper to him. Damon lets out a grin.

"WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING," he yells. I could hear his voice echo around the room. I let out a small giggle.

"I didn't bring my bathing suit," I tell him as I glance at the pool.

"Who needs bathing suits," he shrugs. I give him a confused look. Before I know it Damon has gripped me by the waist and flung me into the pool. I let out a small scream. I hit the warm water with a big splash. I take a gasp of air as I make my way towards the surface. I turn around to see Damon laughing up a storm. I'm glad to see someone was enjoying this.

"DAMON SALVATORE, GET YOUR FAT ASS IN HERE THIS SECOND," I yell at him. He stops laughing and lifts an eyebrow.

"Now wait a minute. My ass is not fat," he comments. Damon quickly takes off his shirt and cannonballs into the pool. I duck back into the water as the water sprays everywhere from where he had jumped in. I lift my head back up to see no Damon. The water does gentle little waves. I look around the place to still see no Damon. I gasp as I feel two strong, rough hands grab me by my ankles and pull me deeper under the water. The chlorine stings my eyes as I open them under the water. I see Damon right in front of me. I let out a small giggle and watch my air bubbles fly there way to the surface. I follow right behind them. I take in a deep breath as I watch Damon swim his way up to the surface. As he reaches the surface he doesn't need to take in a breath as he's a vampire. Damon swims up to me causing me to swim into the very corner. He come close so we are not far away. I could feel his hot breath on my watery face.

"What if the guards come in?" I ask him. He lets out a smirk.

"Don't you worry, I told them to go take a break," he says. I give him an accusing stare.

"Did you tell them or compelled them?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Now why does that have to matter?" he asks before he leans in to kiss my lips. I kiss Damon back hungrily. Damon hands go around my waist and gently yanks me to him. I take in deep gasps as Damon allows me to breath. I let my fingers slowly run through his soft, silky, wet black hair. Damon slowly retracts from me and he lifts himself to he is standing on the ground. He holds out a hand and helps me up and out of the big pool. I hold his hand as he leads me to the hot tub. He slides himself in. I place a foot into the water and cringe at how hot it was.

"Come on now. Don't be a wimp," Damon chuckles.

"I'm not a wimp," I shot back defense fully. Damon cocks his head to the side as if testing me. I let out a sigh but slip my whole body into the hot tub. "Hope your happy," I mumble.

"Very," he says as he comes up in front of me. We just stand like that and stare into each other's eyes. We didn't say anything. We didn't need to say anything. I knew right here and now who I was meant to be with. I have never felt this way with Stefan. I loved Stefan but I realized that my love for Stefan was more like how I loved Jeremy.

"I'm getting kind of tired," I tell Damon tearing my eyes from his gaze. It was just then I realized that all of our dry clothes were in the car. And Damon had parked the car quite far away. Damon eyes are smirking at me as if he can read my mind. I give him a killer glare. He put up his hands in defense.

"Fine, fine I'll go get the clothes. Just wait here, I shouldn't be longer then 7 minutes," he says. I watch him climb out of the hot tub and walk towards the exit. As Damon leaves my sight I sink down so I'm sitting in the hot tub. As I do the power goes out. I sit there frozen. Everything was pitch black so I couldn't see anything. There wasn't a sound to be heard.

"Damon?" I call out. My voice echoed around the room. "Damon is that you?" I call out again. I could hear my voice broke as I said every word. When Damon doesn't answer I cant help but gulp. I felt scared. The one thing I hated that Damon loved was the dark. I slowly climb my way out from the hot tub. I wave my arms around as I'm trying to feel my way out. I freeze as I feel a presence watching me. _Don't be silly Elena no one is_- my thoughts were interrupted with a bang. No it wasn't a bang, it was the door creaking open. And for some reason I knew that whoever it was, it was not Damon.


	13. Chapter 16

**hey guys so thank u 4 reviewing and imma say this. Until my bet ends I need to get at least 20 reviews before I put on the next chapter. So every time I get 20 more reviews u guys get a chapter. Then when my bet is over I'll just keep placing chapters as I make them. I'm not trying to be a bitch but I only need 35 more reviews before I win this bet. All to the thanks of u guys. What would I do without u lolz. **

**4 the song imma say check out ' Broken' By Seether and Amy Lee.**

**4 the song imma say check out 'The immortal Instruments' By Cassandra Clare. The first book is called ' City Of Bones '**

_**When Clary Fray heads out to the Pandemonium Club in New York City, she hardly expects to witness a murder. Much less a murder committed by three teenagers covered in odd markings. This is Clary's first meeting with the Darkhunters, warriors dedicated to ridding the earth of demons and keeping the odd werewolves and vampires in line. It's also her first time meeting with gorgeous, golden-haired Jace. Within 24 hours Clary is pulled into Jace's world with a vengeance, when her mother disappears and Clary herself is attacked by a demon. But why would demons be interested in an ordinary mundane like Clary? And how did she suddenly get the sight? The Darkhunters would like to know…**_

_**When I was all hooked on twilight and everything this book got me right off twilight. Its really good. Jace reminds me of Damon. Smug, erotic, full of himself, and annoying but also has a soft side lolz. I would check it out so remember 20 reviews and u get the next chapter : ) **_

"Damon?" I try to call out. The creaking to the door stopped. So did my heartbeat. I was about to try to call out to Damon when I realized I was wasting my breath. The more I call out the easier it will allow the person to find me. And I know that Damon wouldn't pull any stunts like this on me.

Without hesitation I go onto my hands and knees. I silently feel my way around the pool. I stop when I hear the pool door slam shut. My eyes go wide with fear as I hear the person lock the door. It takes a lot to hold back a whimper. If this were a vampire they would be able to hear my every sound. Where was Damon when you needed him most?

As I hear footsteps echo around the room I know that I couldn't just sit and wait. I had to try to escape. With that I quietly crawl, feeling my way around with my hands. Damon should be here any minute. Right? Whoever was in the room could have been anyone. Katherine? Stefan? Or the man who tried to kill me. I cant help but gulp at my last thought.

It was just then I realized that vampires could see in the dark. So why was I crawling? It would only slow me down. I pick myself up to my feet and run. I had no idea where I was going. I let out a scream as I trip over my feet and land face down on the floor. I cringe as I probably skinned half my cheek. I could taste blood run down my nose and into my mouth. I could hear the persons muffled laughter of watching me scramble for my life. The voice was a man. It sounded so familiar.

The laughing stops when I hear pounding against the door. I could hear someone call my name but just barley as their sound was muffled from the glass. I knew right away it was Damon. He was here to save me. I jump when I hear glass shatter. I screamed as I felt someone try to help pick me up.

"Elena, are you alright? Oh god, what happened?" asked a voice. Damon's voice.

"Damon," I half whisper. I felt relived. "There's someone in here," I whisper to him. Damon's face hardens. I couldn't see him but I could tell by the way his body posture changed.

"Elena, whoever was here is gone. We're going to get out of here okay," says Damon trying to reassure me. I nod my head as I feel tears stream done my cheeks. It stung as they streamed done my skinned cheek. I feel Damon lift me up so he's carrying me bridle styled. Except in this case it was totally different.

When I'm able to see outside I realized it was dark out. I shiver as a gust of cold wind hits me when we are outside. I realized that Damon's nice, warm, dry clothes are now wet because of me. If I weren't so cold I would have been a little embarrassed. Damon places me in the front seat and hands me a pair of my warm clothing.

"You can get changed. Don't worry I wont look, the windows are tinted," says Damon before shutting the door. Inside the car was warm. Damon must have left the heat running. Was I ever so glad he did. I managed to slip on my sweater and sweatpants with my shaky hands. I knock on the window to let Damon know I was finished. He quickly climbs into the truck and drives away.

"Elena, what happened?" Damon asks sternly. I told Damon everything what happened when he left for the five minutes. From when the power went out to when Damon came. Damon's face was expressionless. Though most time it usually is. I pull a mirror out from my purse and gasp at what I saw.

The one side of my face was black and blue. I could see where I had skinned my left cheek. My nose had some cuts on it too. I let out a big sigh.

"No makeup is going to cover that up," I sigh.

"Elena you look beautiful either way," says Damon trying to cheer me up. It wasn't working very well. An idea hits me.

"Damon, remember when I was attacked by that other vampire?" I ask Damon.

"Hmmmm," Damon answers.

"Didn't you say you fed me blood to heal my wound?" I ask Damon. Damon let out a sigh.

"Elena the difference is, back then you were losing a lot of blood. And right now, well its just a couple bruises and scratches. Nothing life threatening," Damon mumbles. I give Damon a pleading look. I didn't want to look like this for the next couple weeks. Damon glances over at me and sighs.

"Fine," Damon growls. I felt a giddy smile cross my face. When did men become such become such softies around women? Damon does a quick bite to his arm and stretches it out towards me. I hesitate before I place my mouth on his wrist and drink.

I was shocked. The blood tasted like nothing I ever had expected. It was … sweet. Like grapes. Purple grapes. The blood also refueled my energy as I grew less tired and more active. I could feel Damon pull his arm away but I clutch it back closer with my hands. I didn't want to let go, to stop.

"whoa there Elena, your wounds have already healed," says Damon having to yank his arm away from me. I look up and blushed.

"Sorry," I mutter. Damon lets out a small chuckle. "Who do you think is trying to torment me?" I ask Damon.

"Me," Damon smirks. My face drops to annoyance. Damon lets out a loud sigh. "I don't know Elena. It could have been anyone," says Damon. A memory washes through me.

"Did you ever get to meet that man, Marcus?" I ask Damon. There was a long pause before Damon answered my question.

"No Elena, because before I could reach him you were gone. I would have talked to him if my brother hadn't tried to kid nap you," says Damon sarcastically. I cant help but to giggle. It was just how Damon had said it.

"Do you think it could have been Marcus," I ask turning serious again. Damon cocks up one eyebrow.

"I wouldn't know. You're the one who met him, not me," says Damon. I sink back further into my seat. What if it was Marcus? What if Marcus was the one who attacked me at the boarding house? He has the same color eyes. And it wouldn't take much to dye his hair from dirty blond to brown.

And if It were Marcus, what was it that he wanted from me?


	14. Chapter 17

**I know, I know it's a really short and stupid chapter. BUT U GUYS REVIEW FASTER THEN I CAN TYPE lolz. U guys did it. I won the bet lolz. Thank u so much. And thank u Silvian for the 16 reviews in a row LOLZ. And thank u Emmett's Soul Mate for giving me the winning review lolz. Every one of my readers r awesome! Did u no that u guys r the only ones who read my work. I don't even show it to my family and friends! Sorry about the lame chapter but I promise u its gunna get good. Imma have to change the rating to M because its going to get a bit darker and graphic. I no I no that im a bit young to be writing some of my next chapters but I don't really care lolz. Thank u so much 4 the reviews EVERYONE!**

_**U guys should check out the song ' Anywhere' by Evanescence.**_

_**4 book u guys should REALLY check out ' The Vampire Diaries. LOLZ.**_

_**Elena: The golden girl, the leader, the one who can have any boy she wants.**_

_**Stefan: Brooding and Mysterious, he seems to be the only one who can resist Elena, even as he struggles to protect her from the horrors the haunt his past.**_

_**Damon: sexy, dangerous, and driven by an urge for revenge against Stefan, the brother who betrayed him. Determined to have Elena, he'd kill to possess her. **_

**Now If u ask me Damon sounds like the cool one lolz. BTW the books is a whole new different story then the tv shows. First off the no Jeremy and theres no Aunt Jenna. Its Aunt Judith lolz. I would say if u havn't checked it out u should. Next chapter should hopefully come out soon ! : ) THANK U ALL!**

"Damon, I'm starving," I complain letting out a huge yawn. I have been in Damon's car for nearly two hours now. Damon lets out a sigh.

"Can't you humans find anything better to do then to complain," Damon whines. I let out a sigh as I shift my body to the side.

"Damon, I'm tired," I complain. The only reason why I said this in the first time is to piss off Damon. I kick me feet out so they are resting on Damon's lap. I let out another big yawn. Damon pulls into a parking lot. It was the hotel that we were originally staying at.

When we get inside I crash onto the bed. Damon follows shortly behind. He turns of the light and we stay like that in complete silence.

"Damon," I whisper so silently, that I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't hear me. I feel Damon turn his way so he's facing me.

"Yes," he whispers. I could feel tears threatening me. I would not cry in front of Damon, I told myself.

"Why wont this man leave me alone? What does he want from me," I choke out not bothering to whisper. My tears came out. They were uncontrollable.

"Elena," he starts trying to comfort me. But it doesn't work. There wasn't anything he could say that would fix this. That would make me feel safe. Damon pulls me towards him. I just cry in his chest while he rest his chin on my head. I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"_Don't hurt me," I cry. It didn't matter how much I pleaded. He was going to stop at nothing to make me his. He wanted me, and he was determined to make me change my mind. He wanted me to be his. But I knew that no matter how much he abused me, raped me or screamed at me, it wouldn't make me change my mind. His bright blue eyes blazed through mine. He held the one thing that mattered to me most. And he wasn't afraid to threaten me with it. _

I shot up straight from the bed. I was choking on my own breath. It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust in the dark room. I was still in the apartment with Damon. I turn my gaze to the empty spot beside me. The blankets were crumpled.

"Damon?" I wonder out loud. Where was he? I gasp as my feet hit the hard wood floor. I can barley hear my own footsteps. I walk out to the living room.

"Damon?". That was the last thing I said before I was knocked out cold.


	15. Gotcha

I wake up to a warm room. My eyes were wet and gluey. My vision wasn't very clear. I rub my eyes to be able to see better. The lights in the room were dim. I look around at my surroundings. I was lying on a bed. It looked like a king sized bed. It was a medium sized room. There was a TV in the corner of the room, and a fire place across from the bed. My thoughts were all confused. Where was I? Where was Damon?

As silently as I could, I slip out of the bed. My only one goal was to get out of here. My head pounded with every breath I took. Every step I took more fear washed through me. What had happened to me? Why was I here? Who had brought me here? I could hear people talking from what looked like a living room.

"Where is he right now?" a male voice demanded. I couldn't see them but I knew they were there.

"Downstairs, in the cellar," answered a women's voice.

"Good work," said the male voice. Who was downstairs? Was it Damon? A spring of hope bloomed into me. If I could get Damon out, we could escape. But where was the downstairs? And how do I get to there?

"Master, she's up," says a voice behind me. I jerk around to see a women with hair as blond as mine. Her eyes were a hazel color and she had white porcelain skin. Her voice was filled with fear. Whoever this women was I could tell she had been broken. She was terrified. I knew she wasn't a vampire. She looked like one but I could tell she wasn't. I jerk around to start to run, but was blocked by the man in front of me. I recognized the man right away. It was Marcus.

"Good work Audrey, now get lost," Marcus dismisses her. I watch Audrey hurry her way out of the room. My heart beat stops when she shuts the door behind her. I slowly turn my way back to Marcus and take a step back.

"Where am I? What do you want with me," I demand. I do my best to make myself look brave. I couldn't let him know how scared I was.

"You do not speak unless spoken to, understand," Marcus demands harshly. I do my best to hold back a gulp.

"Where am I?" I demand once again. I could see Marcus's eyes grow black with anger. In a matter of seconds he is behind me. I scream as Marcus grabs a fist load of my hair and violently, yanked my head back. My scalp burned as his finger dug into my scalp. I collapse onto my knees. Tears pour out of my eyes.

"Do not speak unless when spoken to," Marcus growls releasing my hair. I scramble my way over to the side post of the bed. If he was going to kill me, then so be it.

"Where's Damon? What have you done to him?" I demand. Marcus lets out a sigh. I sit up and run. I run right past Marcus and he doesn't do anything to stop me. I fling the door open and keep on running. It looked like I was in a mansion with all the different corners and doors. I run into a kitchen. I don't even bother taking a look at my surroundings because I only had one goal. Was to get out of here.

I finally find what seems to be the front door and stop to see what I find. The door was bolted with chains. Without a second glance I run to the window and try to slid it open but it doesn't open. I look all around to see no locks on the window. Marcus would come find me in any moment. I needed to hide. I run down the hallway to see a flight of stairs. Was down there where they were keeping Damon. Only one way to find out.

I go down the flight of stairs as fast as I could. I stop at the bottom of the steps. There was a long hallway that lead to a door. I jog my way to the door. I try to open the door but it was locked. I stop as I hear coughing from inside.

"Damon?" I ask. My voice sounded so pathetic and weak, but I didn't care. I only cared to find Damon and get out of here.

"E-Elena? Is that you?" asks a voice from the other side. I let out a small gasp of joy.

"Oh Damon," I cry. It was all I managed to spit out. I work my hand franticly to open the door. But I don't succeed.

"What the fuck do you think your doing? Elena you got to get out of here," gasps Damon. I wasn't leaving without Damon. I was about to say something when someone interrupted me.

"Elena, you better get your ass up here this second. Don't piss me off," says a voice. Marcus's voice. I let out a small whimper. I needed to hide. I take one last glance at the door before I take off to hide. I would have to think how to get Damon out later. But right now I couldn't get caught. I run into a bathroom and climb into one of the cupboards. I have to curl myself into a ball to be able to fit.

"Elena, I am really pissed. Every second you hide the bigger your punishment is going to get," demands Marcus. I squeeze my eyes shut hoping that I'll wake up, and all of this will just be a dream. But I don't wake up. I do my best to keep my breath's in.

"Elena, if you don't come out and make me find you, you will be so sorry," demands Marcus, his voice getting closer. It almost made me think of surrendering myself. I freeze up when I hear foot steps enter the bathroom. _please don't let him find me, please don't let him find me,_ I pleaded into my head. I gasp as the cupboard door opens.

"Gotcha,".


	16. shedded tears

( Damon's pov)

How the fuck did I even get here? Last thing I remembered was lying in bed with Elena. A wave of panic flowed through me. And Damon Salvatore barley panics. Was she alright. I hoped to god she was okay. Whoever locked me down here obviously drugged me with vervain.

From what my eyes gathered I was locked in a prison. It wasn't a big room. I had to get out of here. I had to find Elena. Whoever did this was screwed when I get out of here. They better pray that they have god on their side. My thoughts were interrupted with someone trying to get into the room. I prepared myself to attack.

"Damon?" asks a women's voice. Elena's voice. She was alright.

"E-Elena is that you?" I ask. I cursed under my breath for my pathetic response. Of course it was Elena, I scolded myself.

"Oh Damon," she cries. I could hear her franticly trying to claw open the door. The door was locked so she couldn't get in.

"What the fuck do you think your doing? Elena you got to get out of here," I gasp as the vervain is making me lose my breath. My words came out harsh. It wasn't a tone I liked using with Elena. I feel anger grow through me as what I hear next.

"Elena, you better get your ass up here this second. Don't piss me off," calls a man from up the stairs. I was about to say something to Elena but realized it would just lead him to her. I could hear her footsteps run off.

"Good girl," I praised under my breath.

"Elena, I am really pissed. Every second you hide the bigger your punishment is going to get," demands the man. Over my dead body. Oh how I wished I wasn't caged up. She was defenseless compared to this man.

"Elena, if you don't come out and make me find you, you will be so sorry," growls the man. I could tell he was really pissed. There was a long moment of silence. If I had a heart beat it would be racing. What was happening. It was like a movie with sound but no picture.

"Gotcha," whispers the man. I fling myself at the door when I hear Elena's scream. I desperately try to break down the door, but nothing happens. "You'll be lucky if I don't kill you," scolds the man. I could hear Elena's whimpering and cries for help.

"Elena!" I call. But there was no respond.

No more noise.

Just silence.

And for the first time, in a long time, I broke down in tears.

**Sorry guys 4 the really short chapter. But I thought this would be a good cliff hanger :P. So I hope u enjoy it because chapters may come more slowly with school and homework and stuff. But it might not because students got to go home early today because of how much snow we r getting. So that might mean no school tomorrow which means I can write the next chapter. I'm not very good at describing Damon's feelings. He's a challenge to write. But I like challenge. And I'm thinking of writing another fanfic for Damon and Elena. It will be a chapter one : ). So look out 4 it. It might come in the next week or two or it might not come out at all :O.**

**I'm to tired to recommend a book but 4 a song u guys should check out "Before the Dawn" by Evanescence. And another song u should check is "Make me wanna die" by The Pretty Reckless. Please Review lolz. We hit the 200 mark GREAT WORK! : )**


	17. sisters?

(Elena's pov)

"Gotcha," says Marcus with a smirk on his face. I let out a ear piercing scream as he grabbed a fist load of my hair and yanked me out of the cupboard. Tears spilled out of my eyes. My breathes came out a ragged gasps.

"You'll be lucky if I don't kill you," Marcus spits into my ear. Oh god, why me? Marcus crosses my arms behind my back and starts dragging me up the stairs. I cry as every part of my body hurt and ached.

"Elena!," I hear Damon's voice cry out to me. Oh how I wanted to call back to him. But I didn't even have enough words to plead for my own help. Suddenly I'm back into the room I woke up in. Marcus slams me to the floor, and I fall face down. I gasp as I heard my nose crack. The pain felt almost unbearable. My nose hurt like hell. I could feel blood pour down my nose. He probably broke it.

"Get up," he demands. As much as I tried to do his request my legs wouldn't work. I couldn't get them to move. "I said get your ass up," he snarls. I let out a small whimper. I try once again but couldn't move. In a flash he had harshly picked me up by the arm and lifts me up.

I watch in horror as he bares his fangs at me. He covers my mouth as his fangs dug into my neck.

(Damon's Pov)

For the first time in a century, I felt defenseless. Weak. Useless. And it was not a good feeling. God knows what he's doing, or done to Elena? And here I was caged up in a cellar. All I could do was pray that Elena was alright. Once I get out of here I will kill anyone who has harmed Elena.

I straighten up as I hear the door open. A women with blond hair entered the room. Was it Elena? It looked a lot like her. She was about the same age. She turned around and my hope dropped. My hope returned when I saw what she was holding. A pair of keys.

I stand up as she comes rushing to the cage door. She was unlocking the cage? "Once I've unlocked this cage you need to get Elena out of here," demands the women. Who was she and how does she know Elena?

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. She stops what she's doing so she's staring at me. She had beautiful hazel color eyes.

"Because she's my sister".

**Hope u guys enjoy this. The thought just came randomly to my head lolz. WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY REVIEWERS? Is my story getting boring? Cauz I thought I was just getting to the good part lolz.**

**Just so u know Ian Somerhalder is so outdated. I'm into Ian Smolderhalder now lolz. I just realized how hot Jeremy is. And Steven is closer 2 my age to! Maybe I have a chance (lolz)**

**(Bad moon rising)**

**Random girl ( I forgot her name) : "Does Vervain really work?" (she asking Elena)**

**Elena: Nods head.**

**Damon: "Nope not at all".**

**Elena: Rolls eyes.**

**Random girl: "Can here hear us?"**

**Damon (whispers) "No that would be creepy".**

**Elena: Nods head.**

**Random girl: "Can he read minds to?"**

**Damon: "If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask,"**

**Elena: (looks really annoyed) " No, that he cant do. He is very capable of being a first, rate jackass".**

**Damon: Looks surprised.**

**LOLZ sry just one of my favorite funny moment between Damon and Elena. Not for next episode but the episode after Damon has his arm around Elena. Check out the pic. U can find it on the cw site. Hope u enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! Lolz.**


	18. Chapter 18

I tried to scream when he dug his fangs into the soft tissue my neck, but I couldn't manage a word. My neck burned, like every other part of my body. The only thing I could do was stand there and plead for help. I felt weak, as if I were going to faint. But I couldn't faint now. If I do then he would kill me for sure. After awhile he slowly retract his fangs from my neck and let me drop to the floor.

"W-why?" I managed to stammer out. Marcus rolls his eyes.

"Didn't you hear me before? Don't speak unless spoken too," he demanded. I shut up immediately. I think I've already learned my lesson from last time I didn't shut up. I watched as Marcus paced back and forth in the room. What did he want with me?

"You look just like her, you know," comments Marcus. He stopped pacing and was staring down at me. His bluey/gray eyes burning into mine. I knew he meant Katherine. What was his relationship to Katherine?

"You k-know Katherine?" I ask. I couldn't help myself. I let out a deep breath when I realized Marcus didn't get upset with me talking.

"Yeah, I knew her," Says Marcus, as he begins to pace back and forth again. Was this why he wanted me? Because I look like Katherine?

"How do you know her?" I risk, asking another question. He takes a seat on one of the armchairs across the room.

" Just how your friend downstairs knew her. I was a weak, worthless human and fell in love. She turned me right before she was put in the tomb," Says Marcus. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Wow that Katherine bitch messed a lot of people up.

"She's alive you know, Katherine," I say. I wouldn't have told him that but I was desperate to get out of here. Marcus lets out a scoff.

"I know she's alive. She has that other Salvatore brother locked up," Says Marcus, his sadness turning angry. Other Salvatore brother? Stefan? Katherine had Stefan? Oh god no.

"Do you know where they are?" I ask not bothering trying to hide my desperate, needy voice. In a flash Marcus is in front of me and has me cornered against the wall. I gasp at his sudden speed. His face wasn't far from mine.

"Even if I did tell you, it wouldn't be any use. Your not going anywhere. Your mine now," he whispered in my ear. I cry out as he meets his lips with mine. I try to struggle out of his hold but I couldn't. He was to strong. I stand there and stay still.

Then all of a sudden he pulled away. His face twisted into pain as he started choking on something. What was he choking on? I let out a shriek as he falls to the ground. I look up to see Damon. Without thinking I run into Damon's arms. He squeezes me tight against his, as if I were going to fade away.

"Oh Elena," he mumbles into my hair. He stroke his fingers through my knotted hair. Oh how happy I was to see him. I could feel happy tears stream down my cheek. I pulled away suddenly and slapped him across the face. His head jerked back with my powerful slap. I could see the blood rushing to his cheek from where I had hit.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" he demands staring at me confused.

"You just killed our chance of saving Stefan," I say. He gives me a confused look. I sit down and tell him everything that Marcus had told me. He stares at me in disbelief.

"How are we going to find them?" I ask Damon. Damon doesn't say anything.

"I know where they are. I can lead you there," says a women's voice by the door. I turn around to see the women I met when I woke up. I turn my gaze towards Damon.

"Audrey this is Elena, Elena this is Audrey … your sister".

**Hope that was a good enough chapter. I'm going to make a deal with you. Im going to put up a riddle and if someone answers it right ii will write a two and a half page chapter. This chapter was only 75 percent of one page. (I use small writing) so if u get it right u get a VERRRRRYYYYYY long chapter lolz.**

**So there is two doors. One leads to life the other leads to death. There are two men. One always tells the truth, the other always lies. You don't know who tells the truth who lies and u don't know which door leads to life and which door leads to death. You want to go through life. U get to ask 1 man 1 question. What question do u ask in order to figure out which door is life.**

**I give u 3 days to figure it out. If u don't then I'll give u the answer when I post up the next xhapter. ( The only sad thing is it wont be a LONG chapter ) good luck.**


	19. Chapter 19

"My … sister," I ask in complete shock. Damon nods his head. I look towards Audrey, who had a worried expression on his face. Then I do something so stupid, that I know I will regret. I went into a laughing fit. I couldn't help it. It was uncontrollable. Well I was able to stop when the pain came back to my nose.

"Ow," I sputter as I hold my nose. Shit, what had I just done? I look back at the door to see Audrey not where she once was. I turn back to Damon to see even he disapproved of my actions.

"I-," I try to stammer but couldn't. There was no excuse of what I had just done. "Audrey!" I call out as I jog after her. I find her standing across from a fire place.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just in complete shock," I admit as I approach her. She turns so she's facing me. She lets out a sigh.

"I don't blame you. I mean, I could understand. I already went through it. Except you weren't standing in front of me when I found out," she says. I let out a half smile. I had a sister. It was like finding out I was adopted all over again. It just felt … weird. It was hard to belive.

"You should really get some ice or something on that nose of yours," she says staring at my nose. That's when I realized how painful my nose was.

"Yeah, I should," I say.

"So would you like me to help you find Stefan?" she asks. I let out a small smile and nod my head. "Okay I'm going to go get packed," she says as she makes her way into a room. I go back to see Damon sitting where he was sitting last. He stands up and walks towards me.

"You broke your nose," says Damon, examining my nose.

"No, I wouldn't have a broken nose if it weren't for Marcus. So technically its Marcus's fault," I correct him. Damon lets out a chuckle.

"Your such a smart ass," he jokes. I cant help but smile.

"Ow," I say once again. Damon bites his wrist and holds it out for me. I put my mouth to his wound and after a while I felt as good as new. The blood took off a edge to my hunger. But since I'm not a vampire it doesn't fulfill me completely. I let go of his wrist.

"Look at that. You nose is as good as new," says Damon. I give him a smile. Nothing on me hurt anymore. Except when my stomach growled.

"Damon, can we stop somewhere to eat?" I ask. Damon nods his head right when Audrey steps into the room.

"So, are we off to find Stefan or not?"

"On second thought, I think we should stop by the gas station. It will be a lot quicker and the food is better," I tell Audrey. Audrey pulls a sharp right and drives towards the gas station.

"You only like it because its junk food. You should try to eat something healthy," nags Damon. I had talked Damon into sitting in the backseat with me, but I kind of regret it now. All he does is nag and nag and nag. I roll my eyes as Damon and I make our way into the gas station. Audrey stayed behind to fill up the tank.

"Ugh I hate this," I complain once we enter the store. Damon gives me a confused look.

"I've been trying to be on good behavior with Audrey here, but its so hard," I say taking a hold of Damon's hands. I go onto my tip toes and lean in to kiss Damon. He kisses me back. If we weren't in a public place who knew what I'd do.

"Hmmm. How about this. Tonight we order ourselves a hotel room and Audrey can get a separate one. I take you out on a fancy dinner and you will have the best night of your life," Damon mumbles into my ear. I grin at the though. Damon taking me out on a date.

"That sounds wonderful," I smile. I lean up and give him one more kiss before we grab my junk food. When we get back to the car Audrey is sitting in the drivers seat.

"Took you about time," she says as we climbed into the backseat. I had a couple questions to ask Audrey.

"Why did Marcus have you anyway?" I ask. It took Audrey a moment to answer.

"It's a long story. Um one moment I was in my bed and the next, I was in that creepy old place," says Audrey. It was exactly what had happened with me.

"How long were you there for?" I ask out of curiosity. I look to see Damon staring out the window. I turn my attention back to Audrey.

"A couple years or so," she answers shrugging.

"Was there a reason Marcus took you?" I ask knowing I was stepping out of my limit. There was a long silence in the car.

"Nothing in particular. He mostly just used me as a feeder, slave … sex slave ect.." she answers in more of a whisper. My breath was caught in my throat. Even as Damon tried to hide it, I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. What if Damon didn't get out? What if he were killed? Would the same thing had happened to me?

We drove the rest of the way in silence. We finally came by a hotel. Damon orders a room for him and I, and Audrey orders the room across from us. When we step into the room I take a look at my surroundings. I smile at our luxury hotel. I sprawl across the couch and turn in the TV.

"Get your ass up," says Damon setting down the bags. I look over and give him an confused stare. "We have a date to get to," says Damon with a grin on his face.

**Good job guys u answered the riddle : ) . (It was a easy thing lolz). Don't worry u will get yr 2 and a half page chapter but I'm saving that for the date. I cant figure out where he should take her or what they will do SOOOO if u have ideas please please please tell me. **

**My favorite song this week is called only one by Alex Band. On u tube someone did a u tube video of Damon and Elena using the song and the video is FANTASTIC I'll put the link below and u should copy and paste it and check out the video. ANY IDEA FOR NEXT CHAPTER ( date) PLEASE REVIEW IT TO ME! I KNOW I KNOW DAMON IS LIKE A STEFAN IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THAT WILL CHANGE o_O**

.com/watch?v=YV9I_9MJAks&feature=related


	20. note

ok just do us all a favor and quit writing for good. U obviously have no talent in writing what so ever. I think with every chapter i read the more apalling the story gets. If you just stop writing you could probally save lives and brain cells. Yr reviewers probally just review because they feel sry that u have no talent at all. Please just quit writing for good and maybe people will actually not die of bordem.

_**The paragraph above was a comment that someone sent to my story and it hurt. I think my next chapter may take a little longer to finish then it was going to be before. I'm sorry that I'm taking a small break but after reading that comment I think I may just have to. Don't worry though the next chapter will still come at some point. Have a nice night everyone.**_


	21. Chapter 21

"Where are you taking me?" I ask excitedly. Damon was taking me out on a date and he was being very stubborn. He would not tell me where he was taking me, and it was getting really annoying. "You know I hate secrets", I pout. Damon just grins.

"Trust me, I know," says Damon. I knew his remark was meant to be silly, but there was something else behind his tone. I couldn't figure it out. I let out a sigh.

"This is so unfair," I huffed while crossing my arms. I really wanted to know where Damon was taking me! Damon takes his eyes off the road and glances towards me. His face looking perfect … as usual.

"If you don't want to go out, I could always just take you back to the apartment," Damon threatens. I gap at him. He wouldn't dare.

"No I'll behave," I sigh. I sink further into my seat and just stare straight ahead. Its not long until he pulls a sharp right. I let out a smile as I see what's ahead of me. It was a HUGE fair. One of the biggest I've seen in my life time. Since it was darker outside all the bright, colorful lights were on. "No way," was all I managed to say. There were rides all around. He grins as he sees my reaction.

"Yes way," he mumbles. When he parks the car, I throw myself onto him and give him a sloppy kiss. I quickly pulled away and stumble my way out of the car.

I was a child in a candy store when it came to carnivals. I was practically tugging on Damon's sleeve while he paid to go inside. When we were finally able to enter, I run in and take a look at my surroundings. There were rides covering the area, stands for food, everything. It was mostly adults as it was late a night.

"Which ride would you like to go on first?" asks Damon coming up behind me.

"I think we should go in the tea cups," I say pointing my finger towards the tea cup direction. Tea cups were my absolute favorite ride as a child. Damon gives me 'are you nuts' look. I give him an evil grin. With a sigh, Damon follows me to the teacups. Damon wanted to go in the red and black teacup but I insisted that we must go in the baby pink one. Today was my day.

"This is so embarrassing," says Damon with a sigh. I just smile. The ride starts to spin a little.

"I know. Personally I hate the color baby pink, but I knew you hated it more," I say evilly. Damon gives me a glare. Before I could comment the tea cup picked up its speed. My head jerked back onto the soft leather to support my head. I couldn't talk as I was stuck in my position. Damon hadn't moved, as the speed didn't affect him. I let out a small shriek. The tea cup was going really fast. I look towards Damon to see he looked as bored as hell. I bet Damon was relived when the ride ended.

"Thank god that's over," says Damon

"I think we should go on again," I giggle. Damon looked horrid struck.

"I think we should go play some games," says Damon pointing towards the game stands. I nod my head as I follow him to the games. I let out a sigh to the first game he led me to. I was getting a small head ache from all the noise that was going on.

"Really Damon?" I ask. I wasn't really surprised of the game he choose. It was so … Damon like. He nods his head. Damon gives the man at the counter a couple coins. With a sigh, I pick up the black riffle. Little fake bunny rabbits hopped out from behind corners and objects. I wasn't very surprised when I missed all of them. My aim was so horrible that if I were being graded, I would have gotten an F. When my turn ended it was Damon's turn, and of course he shot every single rabbit. The man behind the counter handed Damon a pink rabbit that was bigger then me. The rabbit was so big that the only thing I could see was Damon's black, polished shoes.

"Who's that for?" I try to ask seductively.

"I think I may give it to Audrey. Maybe then she'll agree to go out with me," says Damon. Even though I couldn't see his grin, I knew it was there. All I could to was gap. I storm off pretending to be hurt. It doesn't take long for Damon to catch up. "I'm joking. For you my lady," says Damon handing me the bunny rabbit. Sometimes I absolutely hated Damon humor. I handed the rabbit back to Damon.

"I was joking," says Damon apologizing. It took a lot to hold back a giggle.

"I know, but I really don't want to hold that with me everywhere I go," I say now giggling. Damon and I decided to go into the haunted house next. I knew I was going to be scared shitless, but I had Damon to protect me. When we enter the room all I could see was pitch black.

I clung to Damon as he led the way. I let out a small scream as a bloody, zombie like thing comes at me with a knife. When the man like thing disappears I turn to Damon.

"This is so scary," I whisper. Damon just lets out a chuckle.

"So your scared of a fake zombie, but here you are clinging to a real vampire for safety," says Damon. I give him a grin.

"But you have an advantage. That thing was really gross looking, while you on the other hand, is smoking hot," I say blushing. Damon lets out a scoff.

"So if I wasn't smoking hot and was really ugly, your saying you wouldn't like me?" asks Damon. Before I could reply, a man in a ski mask and a chainsaw came running towards me. I let out a scream as he stops inches from me. Quietly he returns to his hiding place.

"That's exactly what I was saying," I said quivering.

In the next hall, there were strobe lights flashing making it very hard to see. I don't think I could do this. I let out a gasp as the floor beneath us starts to move. The walls start to shift along with the floor as it traps us into a room. The room was pitch black. I scream as I hear bats above us. I knew they were fake, but they sounded so real. I bury myself into Damon and he just holds me. He was probably thinking of how pathetic I was being. If I weren't so scared I probably would have been embarrassed.

Suddenly some dim lights came on and across from us was a door. The rest of the haunted house was pretty much things chasing us. Though it was funny watching Damon get really jealous when I asked Dracula to bite me. I let out a relived sigh when the haunted house finally ended.

"I think we should go again," mimics Damon. Now it was my turn to look horrid struck.

"I rather not," I say. The man at the front handed us our rabbit back.

"Where would you like to go next?" asks Damon. I take a look around trying to decide where I would like to go next. From a distance I see bumper cars.

"I want to try out the bumper cars," I say.

Damon follows me to the bumper cars. I pick the hot pink one while Damon picks the black one. We were the only ones playing with the bumper cars. When we are able to start I drive my way to Damon's car. I hit Damon's tail end. I could hear Damon curse while I backed my car up. I did a quick jerk around a corner. I knew he was coming for me. A couple seconds had past and I didn't know where Damon went. With a slam Damon's car slams into my side. I let out a gasp in shock.

"Got you," Damon chuckles. After getting over the shock, I slam my car back into Damon's. I make it so its impossible for him to escape. I end up leading his car into the wall. Damon was able to make a quick escape. I let out a gasp as I see he's coming for me. Only second before he reaches my car, the ride stopped.

Sadly we didn't get to play for very long. The next ride that Damon chooses is the zipper. I let out a gulp. But I didn't want Damon to call me a wimp, so I followed him into the zipper. I grip the bar tightly as we enter our cart. I let out a small shriek as the cart does a little jerk while it starts. Damon just laughs. Then it happened.

The ride started.

I let out a scream as our cart did a bunch of flips. Damon just laughs with joy while I scream in fear. Every time I thought I was going to hit the ground we ended back into the air. I think this was scarier then the haunted house. I knew that this was going to be the last time I ever went on the zipper.

"Your such a wimp," Damon teases me when we get off the zipper. I wasn't going to deny it. I knew I was a wimp.

"Can we get some cotton candy?" I ask Damon.

"Sure thing," says Damon. I follow him to the cotton candy stand. The lady gives us an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but we're all out of cotton candy," says the lady behind the stand. I was about to turn around when I saw Damon take a step forwards.

"Then make some more," says Damon. His voice was hypnotizing. He said the words slow and steady. I could have mistaken his voice for a robot. The women's eyes were wide, as if in a trance. Then it happened in like a snap. She was back to normal.

"Hey I'll go make some more," she says walking away. When Damon turns around to face me I let out a sigh. I cross my arms and stick out my hips.

"What?" asks Damon. I just roll my eyes. A couple minutes later the women returns with a huge wad of cotton candy. Damon passes her a couple coins. I hope he left her a tip. I grab a handful and lay a little on my tongue. I loved the feeling when it melts inside your mouth. When we had finished I excused myself to use the washroom.

(Damon's Pov)

I take a seat on the bench while Elena makes her way to the restroom. Going to a fair was the last thing I had ever planned to do in life. It was amazing what us guys did for women.

"Hey Damon," says Elena taking my arm. That was pretty quick? I decided not to ask many questions. Elena leads me over to the Ferris wheel. When the ride started she snuggled into my side. That's when I smelt it. It wasn't Elena. I let out a hiss as I shove her off me. Katherine rolls her eyes.

"Almost had you there," she huffs. I struggle to keep calm.

"Where's my brother?" I demanded. A grin appears on Katherine's face while she inspects her nails.

"I really didn't expect you guys to escape Marcus. He's pretty intelligent you know," Katherine giggles. The ride stopped while we were at the top. I look down to see Elena looking around the place. Probably looking for me.

"Ah don't worry, she's safe. No one is going to kidnap her," says Katherine.

"Where's my brother?" I demanded once again.

"Safe for now," she says. Then like that she's gone. I look back down to see Elena wasn't where she was once standing.

**I know I know it's a weak chapter. This chapter was just so hard to write! Sry for keeping u waiting and thank u all for the very kind comments. I have gotten over the last comment. If u r looking 4 something to keep u busy while I write the next chapters to this story then I suggest u read my story Helena. it's a bit like TVD but not exactly. If u check it out may u review so I know who's reading it or not? That would b very helpful. I just started watching a new show on the CW and its sooooo good. If u catch up on the computer the show comes on Thursdays right after TVD! Its like the next episode. Its called Nikita and I am abouslutly addicted to the show. Thank u for all yr kind comments and support ! If u have any ideas it makes chapters come on faster LOLZ. Have a nice day everyone !**


	22. Chapter 23

(Elena's pov)

When I reached the washroom I go to the nearest sink. I quickly splash some cold water onto my face and look at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a mess! My blond hair was tangled from being in the zipper. I let out a small sigh. To the best of my abilities, I comb it out with my fingers. I was able to fix my hair so it looked pretty normal. Only I knew where the knots hid.

With a deep breath, I make my way out of the washroom. I grew excited as I turn around the corner. My excitement drops and my pace slows, when I see no Damon to be found. I stop in my tracks and look around. There were a little bit of people, but no Damon. Where was he?

"Damon?" I half whisper. Nothing. But Damon wouldn't just leave? He couldn't? Or could he? I quickly tell myself that I was going insane. He was probably just getting me something to eat. I quickly make my way around the corner and start to search the fair.

Seconds, minutes, hours had past, and there was no Damon to be found. Where could he be? He couldn't just leave? That wasn't him? Someone tapped my shoulders which interrupted my thoughts. I jerk around quickly, expecting it to be Damon. I let out a disappointed sigh as it wasn't. It was a women in a green uniform, with dark black hair. She looked like in her mid 30's and she had a tired expression on her face.

"Sorry Ms, but the fair is closing down. I'm afraid you must get going," says the lady. I could feel tears threaten to spill. I do my best to keep them in. As I make my way to the parking lot, I convince myself that Damon's car will be there. A couple tears slipped when there were no cars in sight. Or at least no Ferrari's. Almost everyone had left. How was I going to get home? And why would Damon leave me?

I quickly reached my cell from my pocket, and dialed Bonnie's number. I let out a frustrated growl as it goes to answering machine. Before I could call Jeremy my phone died. Bang. Just like that. It takes almost everything I have no to let out a scream. I no longer had tears in my eyes. I was far to angry to have tears.

Letting out a big huff, I start to walk along the side of the road. I let out a shiver from the cold night. My nose twitched as a drop of cold water landed on it. Then another drop. Then another, and then it started to piss rain. Why was this happening to me? I stop and realized that the only way home was to hitch a ride. Cars drove past me as I stood there with my thumb up. Here I was a 12:am, trying to hitch a ride in the pouring rain, and no one takes a second glance. I had a hard time believing any of what was happening. I couldn't believe Damon would just leave me like I was some kind of … trash. I was also finding it hard to believe that here I was trying to hitch a ride home because of Damon. I bite back a couple tears. Just then a car pulled into the curb.

"Elena?" says someone's voice came from inside the car. The voice was a women's. But who?

"The one and only," I growl. The car door opened halfway to reveal Audrey. I was a bit surprised to see her. I actually forgot her this evening.

"Get in the car," she says. I quickly climb into the passengers seat. Once I climb in she asks, "where's Damon?"

"I honestly have no idea," I growl back truthfully.

"What are you doing in the rain at this time?" asks Audrey. I was in no mood to answer questions.

"What are you doing in your car at this time of night … or morning," I ask back, lifting one eyebrow.

"I was looking for you, god dammitt," says Audrey. Her acceleration to the car speed up a tiny bit. I could see where she gripped the steering wheel tight. I kind of felt bad.

"Sorry," I mumble. I look outside the window and almost choked on my breath.

"Stop!" I shriek. I flung forward as the car jolted to a stop.

"What!," Audrey shrieked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Its him," I breathed.

**Hoped that was an okay chapter. WHO IS IT DUN DUN DUN! I know it bothers some of u when I post up chapters for messages so I'll stop. Im sry 4 those who r bothered. I'll only post up chapters 4 chapters or unless I'm desperate for ideas lolz. WHICH I NEED SOME, PEOPLE! Anyways I wanted to say I forgot to give credit to people for the last chapter so I wanted to say that pretty much I used all yr ideas. I combined almost all of them together. And there were some I wanted to add but just couldn't figure out how. I was going to add the laser tag and the fortune teller thing but just didn't know how to add them lolz. But thank u for all the awesome ideas and I promise next chapter will come out soon : )**

**I WANT TO KNOW WHO'S READING MY STORY SO REVIEW :O AND HAVE AN AWESOME WEEKEND!**


	23. Chapter 24

I could barely believe it. But there he was. On the side of the road, walking. I didn't have any words to describe how I was feeling. I flung the car door open and run to him.

"Stefan?" I ask shocked. Stefan squinted his eyes.

"Elena?" he asks. But how could this be? I thought Katherine had him? I wrapped myself on to him. I refused to let him go.

"But Marcus said Katherine had you?" I murmur confused into Stefan's hair. Stefan pulls back from my embrace, and gives me an 'are you out of your mind' look.

"Who's Marcus?" asks Stefan. I just shake my head. What Stefan didn't know, couldn't hurt him.

"No one," I mutter.

"Elena why are you here?" asks Stefan.

"Long story," I sigh.

"I'm so sorry Elena, but I need to get going," says Stefan. I nod my head. Before I could give Stefan a kiss, someone came up behind us.

"Who is this?" says a women's voice. I jerk around and let out a gasp. A women stood in front of me, so beautiful, it made me feel ashamed. She had dark red color hair, That curled up to her shoulders. She had blazing green eyes, and a beautiful lean, tall figure. I felt like I was wearing rags next to her. Then she does something that leaves me breathless. She walks up to Stefan and gives him a small kiss on the lips. A lump forms in my throat. Stefan pulls away and is about to say something, but I wont let him.

"Is this a joke Stefan?" I ask. I knew it was no joke, but there was a part of me that wanted it to be. "You didn't go off to find Katherine, did you?" I ask. I found it funny how no tears welled up into my eyes.

"Elena I," he starts. But I wont listen. I refuse to listen. Instead I walk away. I walk right to the car without a second glance.

"Elena, who was that?" asks Audrey as I enter the car. I just shake my head.

"No one. No one important."

**Yeah yeah, tiny chapter. I just needed to get Stefan out of the way. And I want to get rid of Audrey. It was a mistake adding her UGH! If any ideas of how to get rid of her please post! I'm so evil :P**

**One of the reasons I added such a short chapter was cauz I'm runnin low on ideas. I thought that maybe once Elena and Damon reconnect and forgive each other and blah blah blah then Elena realizes she still needs to go to skool and of corse Damon will b Damon and like b a substitute. And Elena will b all smart ass with him and he'll give her detention and during that detention will b some hot make out scenes lolz. I hope that will make up 4 the tiny chapter. Um if u don't think it's a good idea or u have a better idea then please let me know. AND HOW AM I GUNNA GET RID O AUDREY. Or do u think she should stay. Its just I have no idea where her character will lead. So IDEAS OTHERWISE I MAY NEED TO USE A CHAPTER ( cauz that's the only time u ever really pitch in the ideas )lolz and just so u know I started the last chapter and this one just tonight. Its like almost 11:10 at night. And I don't usally stay on the computer for this long :P but I wanted u to get 2 chapters tonight. IDEAS NOW! (I'm being a demanding bitch lolz)**


	24. Chapter 25

"_**Are you sure you want to go to your house? I could take you back to the apartment," says Audrey. I couldn't go back to the apartment. If Damon were there, I don't think I could face him.**_

"_**No can you just bring me to my house please," I say. With a sigh Audrey agrees. I give Audrey instructions to get to my house.**_

_**Today started off as the perfect day then ended in misery. I couldn't say I was mad at Stefan. After all I had cheated on him with his brother. But that didn't count. Stefan left knowing from the very start what was going to happen. I had refused Damon at first, but came to the point were I couldn't say no. Except Damon left me. I probably didn't exist to him, just like I don't exist anymore to Stefan. So in the end this is what it comes down to. Me being … alone. I felt like crying, yet no tears welled up.**_

_**It seems like forever before Audrey pulls a sharp left and pulls into my driveway. When I step out of the car Audrey starts the engine. I give her an confused look.**_

"_**Your not staying?" I ask. Audrey gives me a small smile.**_

"_**You have your own life. And I need to start mine. Though it was such a pleasure being able to meet you Elena, and I hope I'll see you again one day," says Audrey. What? She cant tell me we're sisters and then just leave. I stand there jaw to the floor as I watch her back out of my driveway and disappear. I guess she can.**_

_**Trying to hold back a scream, I march my way to my bedroom. I remove my batteries to my cell phone and replace them with new ones. I was going to dial Bonnie's number but then stopped. The person I should be calling was Damon. I held my breath as I pressed talk once I dialed his number. One ring, two ring and …**_

"_**I swear to god if you-," starts Damon but I interrupt.**_

"_**Shut up Damon. What the fuck were you thinking? Leaving me at the fair! Ditching me? You have no idea how I felt when I was the last person at the fair and they told me to leave. I had no ride to get home! Do you understand how embarrassed I was? How my date just left me! If you don't like me then don't pretend. Because the last thing I need to be is a rebound," I half yell over the phone. I take in a deep breath of air once I finished. It felt good to be able to get all the out. I felt … powerful. My heartbeat skipped a couple beats as there was silence on the other end.**_

"_**Elena?" he asks as if some one were trying to fool him. I roll my eyes.**_

"_**Duhh. What did you have another date at the fair to?" I ask bitterly**_

"_**No," says Damon. "But how is it possible? How did you -" Damon starts but I interrupt … again.**_

"_**How did I get a ride home? Audrey gave me a ride. She found me wondering outside in the freezing rain. And now she's gone. Dropped me off at home and left. Oh I also ran into Stefan. Marcus lied. And I don't plan on talking to your brother ever again after what I saw. Did you know your brother has a thing for red heads? You and your brother have a lot in common. Once your finished with a women your done. Just leave her there to rot," I spat out. Tears escaped my eyes and the last sentence. I listen but again silence.**_

"_**Elena are you at the house?" asks Damon. I roll my eyes.**_

"_**Yes," I say with complete attitude in my voice.**_

"_**I'm coming over," says Damon.**_

"_**Don't even bother I don't want to see-" but I was cut off short when he hung up. Fury built up in me.**_

"_**Elena is that you?" I hear someone ask. I jerk around to see Aunt Jenna standing at my doorway. **_

"_**Hi," I mumble.**_

"_**it's nice to see you but you need to get to bed. Its school tomorrow," says Aunt Jenna flashing me a small smile. School? I had totally forgotten. Bonnie was going to be so angry with me tomorrow.**_

"_**Oh yeah. Thank Aunt Jenna," I say trying to keep my voice at a regular tone. She waves me a quick goodbye before making her way to her room. I turn around to see Damon sitting on my bed.**_

"_**Oh my god," I shriek as he being there scared the living crap out of me. Damon's face remains w blank. He looked … in shock? Though he didn't have any facile expression.**_

"_**Get out," I demand once I catch my breath. Damon just shakes his head.**_

"_**Elena, I know you have every reason to hate me but I need you to know, that today wasn't what it seemed like," says Damon. His voice sounded so innocent that I almost believed him. But I knew better.**_

"_**Oh so you didn't jus leave me at the fair?" I ask raising one eyebrow. Damon lets out a sigh.**_

"_**Elena, it wasn't the reason for what you think," says Damon trying to reason with me. I didn't have time for this.**_

"_**Damon go home. I have school tomorrow, or today and I really need to get some sleep," I say. When I see Damon not responding I add, "Now Damon". With a sigh, he picks himself off the bed and out my bedroom door. Once Damon is out of sight I turn off my lights and crawl into bed. Before my brain could think of anything, it went blank and I fell right asleep.**_

_**I know I said next chapter coming soon but then we had so much homework that I didn't really have time to write. I wrote all of this in one sitting so sry if its suckie. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out soon. I'm also starting a new story that isn't about the vampire diaries but I own all my characters. When I post the first chapter I hope u guys will check it out. Its not vampires but its crime and mystery. I just wanted to say that no I do not have face book so just wanted to let u no. Have a happy holiday and have fun : ) **_

_**(Ps) after today we have 7 weeks til next episode. UGH! I've been watching a show called pretty little liars and its really good. Check it out. **_


	25. teacher

The next day I got ready to get to school. School was the last thing I ever wanted to go to, but I knew I had to. I trudged my way to the shower and let the hot water soak into my muscles. I couldn't help but wonder what Damon was doing at this precise moment. _He's probably ditching another girl at a date,_ my mind sang. With a sigh I climb out of the shower and get changed.

My cell phone started to ring. I look at the display to see Stefan's name. I stood there stalling time deciding whether I should answer it or not. I knew I was going to regret this.

"What Stefan," I answer my voice filled with anger. The phone line went dead. What the hell? Why would Stefan just call and hang up? That jackass. I was clearly aware how I was upset with every little thing that happened around me. My phone rang again. Without checking the display, I answer my phone.

"Stefan I swear if you hang up on me right now, I will kill you," I say while clenching my teeth.

"Whoa girl, calm your horses. Its me Bonnie," says Bonnie on the other line. My face went red with embarrassment.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I thought you were -" I start but was interrupted.

"Stefan?" asks Bonnie.

" Yeah," I say defeated.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.

"No. Thanks anyway," I say. Bonnie had her up and downs with Stefan and Damon, but I knew I could count on her to be there for me. Even though I couldn't see Bonnie I could feel her smile from the other side of the line.

"You called me yesterday. Sorry I didn't pick up. I was grounded. Just got my phone back now," says Bonnie.

"No its fine. I'm just trying to forget everything that happened yesterday. I'm such a train wreck," I sigh. I plop down onto my bed and stare at the ceiling.

"Well that train wreck needs to get her ass to school. Alaric is getting upset and worried with you skipping classes," warns Bonnie. I couldn't help but scoff. At this moment I couldn't care less of what Alaric thought.

"Well don't worry I'm coming to school today," I say.

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" asks Bonnie. I was about to reject when I realized my car was parked at the Boarding house. How was I going to get it back? I would have to deal with that later.

"A ride would be lovely," I answer.

"Alright, I need to get ready for school but see you soon," says Bonnie before hanging up. I hang up my phone and make my way downstairs to get some breakfast. When I turn the corner to the kitchen I see Jeremy sitting at the table munching on some cereal.

"Hey Jer," I say giving him a small smile.

"Your back," says Jeremy.

"Yeah," I answer, pulling the milk from the fridge.

"How was your time with Bonnie," asks Jeremy shooting me the ' I know that wasn't where you were' look.

"Great," answer avoiding eye contact with him. I bring my cereal to the table and sit across from him.

"So where were you really?" Jeremy half whispers to me. I look around to see if Jenna was anywhere near. When I see the coast was clear I answer, " With Stefan". Jeremy gives me a non impressed look. I just shrug. _I wonder what he would have thought if I told him I were with Damon?_

Jeremy finishes off his cereal and makes his way to his room. I take a couple bites of my cereal but realized I wasn't very hungry. With a sigh I dump the rest of my cereal into the sink, and make my way to the washroom. I adjust my looks just in time as the door bell rings. I answer the door to see Bonnie standing there.

"Hi," she says. I grab my purse and slip on my shoes.

"Hi," I mumble. I climb into the passenger seat.

" I haven't seen him yet but I hear we are getting a substitute today. He's suppose to be really hot and young," says Bonnie flashing me a grin.

"Looking forward to it," I say. When we reached school we make our way to our classes. It seemed like everyone was staring at me as I entered the school. I just tell myself to shrug it off. I hurry into class and make my way to my seat. I look up to see who this mysterious new and hot substitute is. I cant help but let my mouth drop to my desk.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Salvatore. I'm going to be your substitute for awhile".

**What do you think? Good not good? Oh well things r bout to get interesting. Just wanted to let you know that there isn't really a plot right now for this story. I'm just going along with the flow lolz. I wanted to say I'm sorry to TVDrules. So heres the story.**

**She asked if she could borrow my idea to Strip man for her story and I was like oh ya sure go ahead. So we said we would recommend each others story in our story and I was gunna make my story strip man into a multi chapter ( just them playing different games and stuff) and I was gunna recommend her story on there but I didn't write the next chapter because I realized it would slow me down on this story. But then I forgot bout r little deal thing that happened. So today I was reading all my reviews (smiling at the good ones and scowling at the mean ones) and then I read the comment where we were gunna recommend each others story and I was like SH!T I haven't done that yet. So here I am recommending it lolz. It has the same idea as mine. Elena left alone with Damon so please check it out. And TVDrules if yr reading this I just wanted to say sry that I didn't get this out sooner. I do my best to b a women of my word : )**

**Now that I'm talking bout past reviews I realized that one of the links I told u to watch was cut off so I'll try it again. If yr an Ian lover u will b drooling just like I was when I watched it.**

**.com/watch?v=oHNfItem9uI**

**Another link u should check it is a Paul Wesley interview. I know it's the wrong brother but after a while it gets kinda funny. Especially when hes talking bout a cow bell LOLZ watch to find out.**

**.com/watch?v=s_egnCO_X6U**

**So hope u enjoyed the chapter and look at the time 12:30 am just to get this next chapter out. U guys r so lucky that I love u all LOLZ.**

**REVIEW! I use to get like 40 reviews because I put up a chapter but now its like 10-12 reviews per chapter. My story cant b gettin that boring can it? I hope not well anyway hope u all get a good sleep : )**

**GOOD NIGHT WORLD !**


	26. Chapter 26

When I said my jaw fell onto my desk, I meant it. All I could do was stare. I mean there wasn't really anything else to do? Why was Damon standing at the very front of the class? What was he planning to do? Did he really hate me this much? All these different questions ran through my mind. I thought my head was going to explode.

I practically jump right out of my seat when my cell phone buzzed. The whole class turned to stare at me as well as Damon. I could feel my face go a faint pink color. I quickly pull my cell out from my pocket to see it's a text from Bonnie.

**To: Elena Gilbert**

**From: Bonnie Bennet**

**What the hell is Damon doing here!**

I was about to reply when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I look up to see Damon standing beside me. I look down immediately trying to avoid eye contact. He was not getting any satisfaction about ruining my life at school.

"Just because I'm a substitute doesn't mean I don't know the rules to the school. No cell phones during class. Hand it over please," says Damon holding out his hand. He had a hint of amusement in his eyes. I was not letting Damon do this to me.

"What if I don't want to give you my cell phone? Cudies are contagious you know," I say letting out a grin. I could hear the class's muffled laughter. Damon's face remains expressionless.

"Alright then. Detention at recess, lunch and after school," says Damon snatching my cell away from my hands. All I could do was gap. After my shock settled down, fury built up inside of me.

"Mr. Salvatore, I don't think substitutes are aloud to give out detention," I say glaring at him. Damon lets out a sigh.

"When a child is not behaving then they need to be taught a lesson," says Damon. I couldn't help but to feel shivers run up and down my body. " And if you keep up your little smart ass comments it will be detention for a week," says Damon while he places my cell in a drawer in the desk. Oh how much I hated him at the moment.

"Your teacher Mr. Saltzman has gone on a holiday, so I'm going to be here for awhile," says Damon. As Damon starts talking about Civil war, I start to tune him out. I was to busy plotting a plan to ruin Damon. If that was even possible? It seems like forever before the school bell rang, I grab my binder and stand up. Here was my one chance to escape. I'm just about to make my exit when Damon stops me.

"Elena, back to your seat," I hear him call from across the room. My face scrunches up in a angry expression. With a sigh I turn around and make my way back to my desk. I sit there and watch while all the other students leave. When all the students are gone Damon shuts the door.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" I demand right away standing up. Damon lets out a small chuckle.

"I had to keep an eye on you some how," says Damon walking towards me. A babysitter. Really?

"I don't need a babysitter," I demand. I march my way to Damon so we're inches apart. Oh how mad I was at him.

"Oh I think you do," says Damon. It was just now that I realized how close we were. I take a couple steps backwards so I don't feel so claustrophobic. I knew I was going to regret the words after I say them.

"**I hate you," I say my eyes glaring into his. His blue eyes seemed to have me in a trance. I couldn't look away. At first I thought he was trying to compel me, but realized I was still wearing my necklace. His face looked … hurt? It wasn't very noticeable, but when you know someone really well tiny things like that don't escape your attention. With a sigh I break my gaze from Damon's.**

"**So tell me," I say taking a seat at my desk. Damon gives me an confused look.**

"**Tell you what?" asks Damon. I roll my eyes and let my shoulders slump. How stupid were guys?**

"**Why you left me at the fair," I say looking out the window. When Damon doesn't answer I turn my attention back to him. Damon made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to answer any of my questions. **

"**I'm going now," I say standing up. I grab my binder and am about to walk out the door when someone grabs my arm and pulls me back. **

**I turn around to have my lips meet with Damon's. I drop my binder to the ground and wrap my arms around Damon's neck. His hands rest at my waist as he backs me up against the wall. I let out a small giggle. I hated it how I forgave people so easy. A soft moan escapes Damon's lips.**

"**Do you still hate me?" he asks. I shake my head.**

"**I don't think I could ever hate you," I mumble between our kisses. I could feel Damon's grin against my lips. My breaths came out more as gasps. I pull away to get some air. Just before I can meet our lips back together the bell rings. I let out a disappointed sigh as I separated from Damon's hold.**

"**What block do you have next?" asks Damon.**

"**I think I have art," I answer grabbing my binder. I quickly give Damon one last small peck on the lips.**

"**See you at lunch," I whisper seductively before making my way to next class.**


	27. hard to get

When I step into the art room I take my seat. When I take a seat I let out a huge groan. What the fuck was I thinking? Just forgiving Damon like he didn't do anything. God why was Damon so … forgivable? I cant let him think that he can give me one kiss and make it all better. At lunch I had to make him work for it. I mean 45 minutes would be enough time to drive him crazy. And trust me, when I play hard to get, I play hard to get.

I look to the left and froze up when I saw one person enter the room. Stefan. I wasn't going to show Stefan I was upset. And then she entered the room. The red head chick. The one who I saw kiss Stefan. I couldn't forget her face, even if I wanted to. Stefan turned and face me. His eyes blazed into mine. I quickly look away. I was going to show him that I moved on.

"Elena what the fuck is Damon doing here?" I hear a voice ask from behind me. I turn around to see Bonnie. Followed by Caroline.

"I don't know," I answer. Bonnie and Caroline take a seat at my table.

"He doesn't really look like the teacher kind. But he's hot. I would totally do him," Caroline admits. Both Bonnie and I give Caroline a look of disbelief.

"Eww Care," says Bonnie. I cant help but to stiffen to what Caroline said. I mean, its kind of weird listening to your friends talk about doing someone your dating. With a roll of my eyes I glance over my shoulder to take a peek at Stefan. He and that red head slut were talking to each other at the table at the far end corner.

"Oh my god, is that why your mad at Stefan?" I hear Bonnie ask. I don't answer. Not because I didn't want to, but because I was way to preoccupied staring at Stefan and the slut.

"She's mad at Stefan? Since when?" I could hear Caroline ask. God, even though I do my best to tune out my best friends, they make it a pretty hard job.

"Hello? Earth to Elena?," says Bonnie. With a sigh I break my gaze from Stefan and the slut.

"Stefan's a dick," says Bonnie. Oh shit. So much for letting the world know I'm over Stefan.

"Your right," I say laughing it off. Bonnie and Caroline turn their attention onto their paintings. With a sigh I start to work on my painting. I couldn't wait until lunch. I wonder what Damon is like when a girl plays hard to get? Only one way to find out.

When the lunch bell rings I make my way into the history room. I see Damon sitting on a desk, his arms crossed.

"You late," notes Damon as he hopes off the desk.

"Sorry Mr. Salvatore," I mock. Damon gives me his famous grin. It takes everything I have to keep my face blank. I jump as Damon used his 'vamp speed' so he's standing in front of me. A little to close for a student and teacher. Damon lets out a chuckle as he wraps his hands around my waist and brings me to his chest. I stand there as I could feel his warm breath on my neck. And I know that its time to annoy Damon. I immediately release from his hold and make my way over to a desk.

As I take my seat I look around to see Damon still standing where I left him. Slowly, he turns around so he's facing me. I don't know how I managed to keep my giggling in and keep a straight face. Damon's face was screamed confused and ticked. I guess Damon was so use to getting what he wanted that he needed to be taught a lesson.

"Is something wrong?" asks Damon, his voice totally pissed.

"Shhh, I'm not aloud to talk during detention. I thought you knew the school rules?" I say challenging him. Damon lets out a chuckle.

"Great. I rather not talk anyway," says Damon as he makes his way towards me. I sit up straighter as Damon gets closer. My heart beat raced as he was now standing in front of me. Playing hard to get is difficult when you getting turned on really badly at the same time. Damon's face moves closer to mine. I wasn't sure if I could control myself. Damon's lips were just about to reach mine when I turn my face to the side and let all a big yawn. I grab my binder, open it up, and start to doodle. I don't look to see Damon's expression, but I can guess it. Maybe I would make an good actress.

"Elena you make me crazy. Don't make me do something crazy," warns Damon. Now I cant help but to snicker. It was just the way he said it. His voice sounded so serious.

"You go and just do something crazy," I say raising my eyebrows. Damon lets out a smirk,

"Something like this," says Damon. Before I could blink, Damon has me pinned up against the wall. Once I'm able to breath again I mutter, "Something like that,". Damon's hungry lips meet mine and I pull away. Not because I wanted to play hard to get, but because I wanted to know the truth.

"Please Damon, just tell me why you left at the fair," I beg. Damon lets out a sigh.

"Because Katherine showed up. She pretended to be you and-" he starts but I interrupt.

"You didn't sleep with her, did you?" I ask. I knew it was a stupid question but I had to know.

"God no Elena. What have you been smoking? Just let me finish okay," says Damon. I nod my head for him to continue on. "So as I said, she showed up pretending to be you and then I figured out that it was her. Then she ran off and I couldn't see you. I thought that maybe she had taken you, and I left. I know I should have checked the fair but it didn't even occur to me. Elena, I am so sorry," says Damon. I just stand there deciding whether I should believe him or not. But I already knew the answer.

I meet my mouth with his. My breaths came out as gasps while I try to receive air. Damon's mouth breaks away from my lips and starts nibbling at the end of my ear. I claw at his shirt franticly to get it off. Damon stops for a minute and pulls it off.

"Don't want you to rip it off. It's an expensive shirt," says Damon with a grin on his face. Memories about my dream awhile ago flooded through me. I knew it was him that planted that dream earlier in my head. With a sigh I meet my lips back with his. His hands fumble to undo the buttons of my shirt. I thought Damon never fumbles? When Damon has removed my shirt, my hands work down to get off his jeans.

"What the hell?" someone exclaims at the doorway. Both Damon and I turn around to see a very confused Bonnie, and a really pissed off Stefan. The only word my mind could process was ' Oh shit'.

**Like it Don't like it? Hope it was okay. If your confused about the part about the ripped up shirt then read chapter 5 again LOLZ. For all of u who r not blonde and want a chance wit Ian. GO BLOND. Most of Ian's ex's r blonds. I'm like a freaky stalker chick lolz. I like my dark Auburn hair color so I think I'll wait until I know that I will meet Ian to dye my hair blond. Thanks to shellybee and Doubt But Never Regret for the ideas. If u guys don't understand something or I haven't explained something right then please do review yr questions. So that way if I'm still explaining them then I can explain them during the story or explain it in a Authors note. So thank u all for the wonderful reviews. **

**Now I am gunna ask a easy favor. I need to get some more music on my I-pod. So review me some of yr favorite bands and songs and I'll check it out. I like alternative most but I'm pretty easy with music. The only genre I don't listen to is country and hard core metal. But bands that I really enjoy r people like Digital Daggers, We are the fallen, Evanescence, Hale Storm, Theory of a dead man and plenty more. But I do listen to stuff like Lady gaga and pop. Oh and one more thing I don't listen to ( please do not take to offense in anyway of u who like his music) is Justin Beiber. I'm Sorry ladies who love him but I cant stand him. Do not take in offense in anyway please. So review ur favorite bands and artist and in the next chapter I'll place up which ones I really enjoyed. Thank u guys so much AND HAVE A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY : ) **

**O btw Caroline doesn't really know Damon much in my story. All she knows is he is Stefan's brother. Just wanted to let u know : )**


	28. not good

**I stood there speechless. This was the last scenario I ever thought would happen to me in my lifetime. But I guess life can surprise you. So as I said before, I stood there speechless. There I was standing in my bra while Damon was shirtless. It was no doubt that they saw us kissing. Think Elena, think. What could I say? I could say that Damon compelled me. No that wouldn't work, I was wearing my necklace. I could always say that Damon was trying to rape me. Though I couldn't do that to Damon. That wasn't the kind of person I was. **

"**Elena, what the hell is going on?" asks Bonnie looking me up and down, then switching her gaze to Damon. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Oh how I felt so guilty at this moment. Even though I didn't do anything to be guilty.**

"**What does it look like?" scoffs Damon. My eyes shoot straight to the ground. I couldn't look at Stefan or Bonnie. I was to much of an coward. I quickly grab my shirt and place it back on. When I took a peek at Damon I saw that he already had his shirt on.**

"**Elena, is it true?" I hear Stefan's calm voice ask me. My eyes go straight up to Stefan. I roll my eyes. Stefan had no right to ask that question.**

"**Yes Stefan, its true. But why should it matter to you? You already replaced me for that red head slut," I almost shout. Once the words escaped my mouth I felt better. Those were the words that I was dying to say since the moment the red head had kissed Stefan. I just watch as Stefan cringes to what I had told him.**

"**The red head slut has a name. Her name is Cheryl. So what? You decided to get even by going after my brother?" Shouts Stefan. **

"**No Stefan! What you just saw wasn't me trying to get even with you. Who do you think I am?" I shout. There was a long moment of silence.**

"**So what are you guys even doing here?" Damon's voice broke the silence.**

"**Bonnie told me that you were here as a substitute. Why are you even here?" asks Stefan. I think this is one of the most confusing an awkward conversations I ever been in.**

" **Like you said before, I'm a substitute," says Damon rolling his eyes.**

"**What's going on?" asks a voice. We all turn to see Cheryl standing at the doorway. I was about to say something when her mouth gaps open and she starts choking on her breath. Her veins raise to the surface and her skin turns into a light blue color. Cheryl's white blouse turns red over where her heart would be. I watch in horror as she collapses onto the ground.**

**We all watched while Stefan ran to her aid. All I could do was watch while Stefan tried to help her. A lump forms into my throat. No matter how mad I was at Stefan, it still hurt to see him hurt. Before I could say anything someone else bursts into the room. And that one person left me and Damon breathless.**

"**Who are you," asks Bonnie. With all this drama going on I forgot that Bonnie was even standing in the room.**

"**My name is Marcus".**

**Sorry guys it's a shorter chapter. Silly thing is I ended the last chapter not quite sure how I was gunna continue LOLZ. So anyways I brought Marcus back. Now I'm lazy and don't wanna do research so I need yr help. In the books I remember there is a type of wood that kills originals and I cant remember what it is. I think its white birch but I'm not sure. If any of u know the answer I would be very grateful. I took a look at some of the songs u guys recommended to me and I wanted to say thank u for all the ideas. There weren't any that I enjoyed so much that I thought was worth to buy but I wanted to say thank u for all the ideas. Lolz the ones that I did enjoy I already knew like the pretty reckless and one republic. But thanks anyway.**

**I want to talk to people on messaging. So feel free to send me a message : ) and please do tell me what kind of wood it is. Or else the chapter may take a while longer for me trying to figure out which wood it is. And I know how my story is gunna end! And it will be coming to an end soon. But don't be sad because I will start a new one and hopefully make it even better then this one ! **


	29. white ash

"But your suppose to be-" Damon starts but is interrupted.

"Dead?" Marcus finishes the sentence while raising an eyebrow. Damon just stared in disbelief. My whole body was trembling like an earthquake. I was scared shitless. This was not going to end up good.

"I want the girl. Hand her over please," says Marcus in a calm voice. Why was Marcus doing this? What was it that he wanted from me? It was clear that he didn't want me because I looked like Katherine. If he were an original, that means he would be older then Katherine. So everything that he had told me had been a lie.

Damon takes a step so he's standing in front of me. My gaze trailed to see Bonnie wasn't where she once was. Where was she? And where was Stefan? And Cheryl's Body? They were all missing. Then she stepped out. Audrey appeared at the entrance.

"Audrey you have to run," I call out to her. But she didn't run. She stood there with a grin on her face. She lets out a smile to reveal fangs. Vampire fangs. There were no words to describe how I was feeling.

"You really think I was your sister? How pathetic are you humans? I was surprised that I had fooled you Damon. But then again, you were to love struck over Elena to notice anything," says Audrey her smile dying. I let out a small gulp. I couldn't believe that the whole time we were with Audrey, she was a vampire and we didn't even know it.

"Where's Bonnie and Stefan?" Damon asks, his voice strong and firm.

"You give me the girl and they don't get hurt," says Marcus. I realized that Marcus had not taken his eyes off me since he had entered the room. It was just then I realized I was holding in my breath. I let it out and remind myself to breath.

"Over my dead body," hisses Damon. Marcus and Audrey take a step closer to Damon and I. I back up but Damon doesn't. Damon lungs for Marcus and they go flying into the smart board. I watch as all the electrical cables fall and spark with electricity. The wall had cracked where they had hit it.

Before I could blink I was shoved harshly against the wall. I cried out as I feel wetness pool at the back of my head. It was no doubt it was blood. There were hands at my throat which kept me pinned against the wall. I try to pry the hands off but of course I'm not strong enough. I open my eyes to see Audrey hovering over me.

"Please," was all I was able to choke out. It was then I realized that I couldn't receive any air. My lungs felt like they were going to burst into flames. She lets out a small chuckle before I feel her fangs dig into my throat. I try to scream but nothing comes out. I realized that I was going to die. Then something happened. She stopped drinking. Her fangs remove from my skin and she falls to the ground. I let out a gasp as I could finally receive air. Every part of my body ached. I look over to my rescuer . It was Alaric.

"Thank you," I gasped. I look over to see Marcus and Damon still wrestling each other. As Alaric runs over to help Damon, I stop him by grabbing his arm. Alaric jerks around and gives me a confused look.

"Alaric he's an Original. Normal wood doesn't have any effect on him " I say. "I don't know what will hurt him," I whisper. I watch as Alaric's face go from no hope at all to a small peck of hope.

"I do," says Alaric. I give Alaric an confused look. "In Isobel's research it had a small section on Originals. White Ash kills them. I have an white ash stake in my car. I'll go get it," says Alaric as he runs out the room. I turn my attention back to Damon and Marcus. I couldn't just sit here and watch. I had to try to help Damon. If I didn't he was going to die. I look around the room, looking for anything I could use as a weapon. Then I see it. A broom in the corner of the wall. I run over to the broom and with enough force, I was able to snap it on my knee. I turn around and let out a small shriek. Someone stood right before me.

"Hello Elena,".

"Katherine?"

**I cant just get rid of Audrey and Marcus and keep Katherine still in the story, Or else it will never end! I do believe that the next chapter will be the last. Yet again I was going to end the story with this chapter. So we'll see where this takes us. I'm not very good when it comes to writing action so I know this was a weaker chapter and sorry bout that. Hope u guys enjoyed it and please do review! I mean it o_O if u guys review yr ideas for the last chapter it may b longer with new stuff instead of just havin my idea. More ideas the longer the chapter if I use one of them. And I promise u will get credit. Then I'm going to need help with ideas for a new story I can start. BUT PLEASE REVIEW YR IDEAS I MEAN IT ( u guys use to review all these sorts of things but now barely any of u review any ideas) . OH NO!**


	30. hottest sexual tension poll

Okay guys I no I no u r waiting for the final chapter and its almost finished. it's the longest chapter so far (I'm on my 5th page with font 10) so be happy! But now I need u to do something. We all think that Damon and Elena has the most sexual tension in all characters on tv right? Well we need Elena and Damon to win this Contest. I will post the link down below and vote for Damon and Elena! We need them to win !

.com/Hottest-Sexual-Tension-TV-2010-Poll-12350497

Now lets say that link doesn't work (because this site is stupid by not letting u post links) I'm going to post it again down below but u need to get rid of the spaces.

H t t p : / / w w w . b u z z s u g a r . c o m / H o t t e s t - S e x u a l - T e n s i o n - T V - 2 0 1 0 - P o l l - 1 2 3 5 0 4 9 7

Now vote and next chapter will be out hopefully soon!


	31. Bad vampire magnet?

I took a step back only to be backed up against the wall. Holy shit! I already was having a hard time believing that Marcus and Audrey were working together. But now Katherine appearing in the picture, well I think my mind was going to explode with questions.

"Aww your scared. Good, you should be," threatens Katherine in a taunting voice. I had to admit that she was right. I was scared. What made it even scarier was that she looked like me. So it was like me threatening myself. I take a peek over her shoulder to see Damon and Marcus weren't where they once were. So it was only me and Katherine in the room. My grip tightens against the piece of wood I was holding. This was it. If I didn't jab this piece of wood through her heart, I was going to die.

"So what? Your just going to stand there like a wimp?" asks Katherine with a roll of her eyes. And with that I run head first into her. I was suppose to knock her to the ground and stake her but I forgot one tiny thing. She's the cat and I'm the mouse. So instead of knocking her to the ground, she knocked me onto the floor. And she didn't even have to move a muscle! My head started to throb where I had ran into her. It felt like running into a brick wall. The piece of wood escaped from my hand. I watch it roll over to the side of a chair.

"Please, is that all you got?" taunts Katherine. I scamper my way over to the piece of wood. It was my only one weapon I had against her. The only thing I could use as a protection. Before I could grab the thick piece of wood, a heel pressed down on it, snapping it immediately. A sick feeling churned in my stomach.

"Play fair Elena. Do you see me using any weapons?" asks Katherine. Where the fuck was Alaric? I quickly stand up and run. I had to get out of the room. Away from Katherine. I run right pass her. I listen to her chuckling because of my fear. I fling the door open and run out of the room.

"Move Please! Get out of my way," I scream, pushing some of the kids in the hall out of my way.

"Hey watch it. What's your problem?" I heard a bunch of the kids ask as they scowled at me. My problem is that I'm running from a vampire who is dead set on killing me. Every muscle on my body ached. My breathing came out more as wheezing.

I take a small peek behind my shoulder to see no one there. But Katherine was there somewhere. Which was why I couldn't stop running. I turn a sharp left and keep running down the halls. The lights in the school seemed very bright. I was so scared. I felt like this was a scene from a horror movie. Except the difference was, was that I was in the horror movie. I turn a left to realize it was a dead end to the computer room. My feet skidded across the floor trying to slow down my pace. I was able to skid to a stop.

I took a look around at my surroundings, trying to find a place to hide. I try to turn the knob to the computer room door to find out it was locked. I yanked and shoved at the door but it didn't budge. I jerk around to still see no Katherine. She was probably watching me, laughing as I tried to escape her. My eyes search for another place I could hide. My gaze stops at the girls washroom. In full speed I run into the girls washroom. I quickly lock myself in a stall and climb up onto the toilet seat so I was standing on the seat.

I took a deep breath in as I tried to control my breathing. The back of my head throbbed where Audrey had shoved me against the wall. There was no doubt that it was still bleeding. Where was Damon? Was he okay? Did Alaric find Damon and staked Marcus? Will Alaric find Damon? Is Alaric okay? Is Marcus dead? Where was Bonnie and Stefan? Were they hurt? That was only the beginning of the questions that ran through my head. The bathroom was silent, except for my breathing. It sounded as if I were hyperventilating. I probably was.

My breathing stopped and my body tensed, when I heard the bathroom door creak open. It had that sound of a long _creeeeaaaaakkkkkk_. Again like a horror movie. I had to bite down on my tongue from letting out a whimper. I could hear her heels echo with each step she took. Then it stopped. I couldn't hear a sound. Minutes, which seemed like hours had passed and nothing had happened. Was she still in here? I take a peek through the cracks of the stall to see nothing but sinks and mirrors. I hesitate before I quietly climb down the seat. I unlock the door and open it just a crack. I take a look around to see no Katherine. Could I have lost her?

"Looking for me?" asks a voice from behind me.

(Damon's POV)

I let out a growl as I slam Marcus into a locker. With a loud smash, the locker door fell out of place. I was surprised no one heard the noise we were making. I had to say that Marcus was one of the hardest people I tried to kill in my lifetime. But I wasn't going to let him hurt Elena. Not again. I had no idea what he did to her before but I was too scared to ask Elena. If it were really bad I don't think I could hear it. But if I were to fail to kill him there was no doubt he was going to hurt her again. Why was it that everyone wanted to kill Elena? Was she like a bad vampire magnet? She must be. I started off as a bad vampire and I was drawn to her right away. Well that was because she looked like Katherine. But she wasn't Katherine.

"What do you want with Elena?" I hiss. I needed to know before I killed him. Then I was going to burn his body afterwards. Otherwise he was going to come back to life. I would be really screwed if his ashes managed to come together and bring him back to life. I almost snickered at that thought.

"I want to kill her," Marcus growls. With a quick blow Marcus had me to the ground. I flinched as the floor boards cut into my back. I felt it heal immediately. Today was a good day to be a substitute. If I weren't then he would have had Elena. I wondered if Elena was okay? I had to pray that she was in no danger at this precise moment. I jerk up to my feet. Marcus was about to throw a punch at me but I caught it in the palm of my hand. When my head gets close enough I spit on his face. No one was going to kill Elena. As I said before, over my dead body.

"What did she ever do to you?" I ask. I could feel something run down my forehead that I hadn't felt in a long time. Sweat.

"Nothing," hisses Marcus as he runs head first into my stomach, slamming me into the wall. If I were a human I would have lost my breath immediately. I probably would have died. But since I was vampire and I didn't need to breath the only thing that happened was a REALLY sore stomach.

"Then why the fuck do you want to kill her?" I ask after getting over the shock. With a quick, swift movement I had him on the ground.

"Because you don't get to kill the one person I love, but get to keep yours," hisses Marcus with a small hint of sadness in his eyes. I didn't know who he was referring to but I was to tired to keep up the conversation.

"Your not going to touch her because-," I start but was interrupted.

"I don't need to. Even if you did kill me, Katherine is already finishing the job. I wouldn't be surprised if your dearest Elena is dead right now," says Marcus with a grin on his face. My body froze. I tensed up. I couldn't believe what he had just told me. Then Marcus, in a flash was gone. I look around the room but I couldn't see him. I turn around only to be stabbed with a stake.

**Ok I know I said I was on my 5th**** page (6****th**** now) but I'm not finished and I decided that I will break it up into small pieces so I hoped u enjoyed it and more is coming your way. Now since I was nice and gave you this little bit instead of making you wait another week its yr turn to be nice and review. The more reviews the more motivated I am to write these chapters.**

**So I know some of u know this and have twitter and stuff but then again some of u don't know this. Just currently Ian put his email on twitter so I'm going to tell it to you guys and be even extra nice. Aren't I just such a nice person lolz**

**Its**

**Now just in case its like the links and wont carry it I'll try again**

**I s o m e a o l . c o m**

**Just get rid of spaces**

**Now I hate to be the barrier of bad news but most of you who try to send him and email it most likely will not work because his email box is full. I've tried to send him three messages so far but all of them have failed. But just in case he reads his emails and makes room for more I thought u should know his email.**

**So since I'm such a nice person REVIEW and remember to vote for Elena and Damon having the most sexual tension on tv.**

**Btw just in case some of u are confused Audrey was a bad guy and shes now dead, and Cheryl (red head slut) is dead to. Just in case if u were a bit confused.**

**REVIEW**


	32. Photos worth it

I know u may be pissed cauz this aint a chapter but I think I can make up for it!

First off for some reason when I put Ian's email on it didn't come out right (god I hate fan fiction) so check his twitter account to get his email.

Second off (thing that will make up for using this as a non chapter)

PHOTOS FOR NEXT EPISODE R OUT!

Now they didn't put them yet on the cw site but they have them here

h t t p : / / w w w . s p o i l e r s g u i d e . c o m / v a m p i r e - d i a r i e s / v a m p i r e - d i a r i e s - s e a s o n - 2 - e p i s o d e - 1 2 - t h e - d e s c e n t - p h o t o s / 

(just get rid of spaces)

And even better news about these photos

MAJOR (like haven't seen in a long time) HURT/COMFORT DAMON AND ELENA PHOTOS OMG!

Sry spaze but really excited. A couple weeks and its out!

(sry for using a chapter)

And thank for all who reviews


	33. A fast and painless death

(Elena's Pov)

I jerk around to see Katherine. Before I could make a sound she slams me into the sinks. I let out a gasp as my back was what hit the sink. The pain felt like it shot through my whole body. I could feel tears stream down my face. I collapse to the floor and scoot myself underneath the sinks.

"Why?" I stammer through my rummaging breaths. I try to back up further when Katherine drops herself to my level. Katherine lets out a sigh.

"I would have thought you would have figured it out by now," she huffs. I shot a quick glance over to the door, hoping and praying someone would walk in. Though no one did.

"My only part in this is that I want Stefan," says Katherine with a roll of her eyes. I give Katherine a confused look.

"But we're not together! You can have him," I shout. I couldn't care less if I ever saw Stefan again. Katherine gives me a glare.

"Do you always interrupt people when they are speaking? Yes I know that but then there's Marcus in the picture. He wants revenge against Damon," she says. Revenge? For what?

"Why," I ask. I almost forgot that Katherine was here trying to kill me. But I was curious about why Marcus would want revenge.

"Does it matter? Even if I tell you it wont be any use. You and Damon are both going to die," says Katherine standing up. Before I could say anything the bathroom door burst open. In the entrance Bonnie appeared.

"Oh look it's the Bennett witch. More to kill," says Katherine with a smug grin. Katherine could kill me, but there was no way in hell I was letting her kill Bonnie.

"Bonnie get out of here," I scream to her. Bonnie doesn't take a second glance towards my direction. Her gaze was stuck on Katherine. Bonnie's face was expressionless. It looked like as if she were doing a spell. There was no way to describe what she looked like. Then something happened. A piece of wood flung out from no where and went straight through Katherine's heart. Well that's what I would like to say that happened, but reality is a lot more cruel. The piece of wood that Bonnie sent did go through Katherine, but only in a way that could wound her. Why was I just sitting there and watching? Soon Katherine would regain her strength and come kill me. With that I ran. Bonnie turned around and ran with me.

I turn a sharp right and keep running. I could hear Bonnie closely behind. I stop in my tracks looking for somewhere to go.

"We have to split up," I hear Bonnie gasp from behind me. I turn around and give Bonnie a confused look.

"We can't split up," I say. Bonnie gives me a reassuring look.

"We're going to be okay. Here take this," she says while passing me a wooden stake. "Your going to need it". And with that Bonnie ran the opposite direction. I stand there while I watch her run out of my sight. I take another look around, trying to figure out where to go. My gaze stops on a flight of stairs. I quickly run towards that direction. I tried to be as silent as I could. My eyesight looked blurry. I was so tired. All I wanted to do was sleep. I hadn't gotten much sleep from the other night.

My footsteps pounded as I ran up the stairs. So much for trying to be quite. When I reach the top I look to my left and right. I try to remember where both ways lead. And then I hear heels echo from the downstairs hall. Without a second thought I run to my left. The upstairs was closed due to vandalism, so the lights where off. The only light my eyes could receive was where it peeked out the windows. There wasn't many windows upstairs. This hall seemed like it went on forever. My eyes go wide as I see this hall leads to a dead end. I stop running. Where was I going to go? Where was I going to hide? I quickly run and try to open all the doors in sight. They were all locked.

"There's nowhere to run Elena," says a voice from across the hall. I turn around to see Katherine at the end of the hall. She starts walking towards my way.

"I was going to give you an easy death. A fast and painless one. But then your friend appeared and stabbed me with a stake. That really pissed me off. So any pain that you feel, will be because of your friend," says Katherine. Her footsteps echoed around the hall. I start to back up.

"You don't have to do this," I beg. My grip tightened on the stake I was holding.

"Oh, I think I do," says Katherine, glaring at me. I let out a small gasp as my back touched the wall. I couldn't back up any further.

"Please don't," I try to beg once more. Katherine just gives me a smug smile.

"Fine then. Just remember you asked for it," I whisper under my breath. I hide the stake behind my back so she doesn't know I have it. I was going to get her by surprise. Even though I did have a weapon I still felt scared. As she gets closer I try to control my breathing. Soon she's in front of me. Katherine opens her mouth to say something but I interrupt her. With all my strength, I stake her in the heart. Katherine's mouth gaps open and her face twists in pain. Katherine lets out a yelp as I dig it further into her heart. I could feel blood trickle down my hands. Katherine takes her last breath before collapsing onto the floor.

"Elena?" I hear someone ask. I turn around to see Bonnie and Alaric standing there.

"Did you kill Marcus? Where's Damon?" I ask.

"I thought he was with you," says Alaric. My eyes go wide.

"So you don't know where Damon is?" I ask. I don't even give Alaric a chance to answer. I quickly run towards the stairs and run down them. I had to find Damon. He could be in trouble this second. I didn't really care that Katherine was dead. I couldn't feel any triumphant, until I knew that Damon was safe and sound.

I started to run down the hall but stopped. I couldn't believe my eyes. It couldn't be possible. But the evidence stood right across from me. It was Damon. He was face forward on the floor. A puddle of blood pooled around him.

"Damon?" I whisper. I run up to him and fall onto my knees.

"Damon wake up. Please?" I whisper into his ears. The tips of my fingers stroked through his hair. He didn't answer me. I turn him over so he's facing the ceiling.

"No. No, no, no, no, no," I mutter under my breath. Damon couldn't be dead. He couldn't be. But there he was, not breathing.

"Damon don't you dare leave me," I scream at him. I didn't care if anyone heard me. Nothing mattered anymore. If Damon was dead then nothing was important.

"Please wake up! Wake up dammit," I scream pounding my fist on his chest. Tears strolled down my cheek like a waterfall.

"Listen to me! Open your eyes, don't leave me!" I scream once more cupping his face with my hands. Nothing. Before I could do anything, someone grabbed me by the shoulder and yanked me to my feet. I turn around to see Marcus. He killed Damon. This was his fault. With a cry I try to fling my fist at him. He caught it easily with his hand.

"You killed him," I scream. I try to hit his golden spot with my knee, but he sent me to the ground.

"No, I did not kill him. Not yet. I'm going to make him suffer through one more thing before I kill him," says Marcus with a grin. I turn my face towards Damon. It was the first time I realized that he didn't have shrivels and veins over his body.

"Your not going to touch him," I scream. Marcus rolls his eyes.

"And how are you going to prevent that from happening?" Marcus challenges me. I open my mouth to say something but shut it. Even if I wanted to stop him, I wasn't strong enough physically.

"Elena, run," I hear a voice croak from behind me. I turn around to see Damon was awake. I was about to run towards him when someone grabs my arm. I jerk around to see Marcus. He held me in a tight grip.

"Let go of her," I hear Damon gasp. I watched as Damon tried to sit up but failed. I struggled to catch my breath.

"Oh good, now you will be awake to watch her die," taunts Marcus. I let out a scream as I feel teeth rip into my flesh. I thrash and squirm, trying to get out of his hold but he held on tight. I hit, punched, kicked, screamed but that was nothing that could stop him. After awhile, I started to grow tired. My hits and kicks began to grow weaker. My head pounded and my vision blurred with tears. I was finding it hard to catch my breath. I couldn't give up now. But my body overpowered me. Soon I just stopped trying to fight. I feel myself grow weaker. I just let my eyelids flutter close.

"Nooooo," screams a voice. The voice sounded so far away but it was close. It sounded as if it were close, but so far out of reach. Do you understand what I mean? There were voices all around me. I could feel liquid pour down my throat. The liquid burned the inside of my throat. It was a warm and bitter but sweet taste. And then everything goes black. The voices disappeared into the silence. I was dead

**One more chapter! I am almost finished the last chapter but not done yet. I have started an idea for one of my newsiest stories (not out yet) but I will have the first chapter out before I give out that last chapter to this one. Was it good, maybe not? If u want the next chapter out quicker I want u to go to the chapter on here that says Hottest sexual tension. Write down the link, get rid of spaces and vote for Damon and Elena. We r just a couple 100 votes down from having Damon and Elena in the lead. With yr help they can win! How awesome would that be? **

**Sad news! If u read the vampire diaries books then u might not like to hear this news ( I was super sad) Bonnie and Damon r most likely to get together in the next book. U have to read the summary to realize what I mean. But we still have hope for the tv version and that's all that matters (even though we all know who Elena will b with in the end) but we can have our sweet Delena moments and that's all that matters. So vote and the next chapter will b out quicker!**


	34. The End

"Elena wake up," a male voice demanded me. Damon's voice? My head throbbed and my throat felt so dry. I wanted to answer, I wanted to tell them I was awake. But my throat hurt to much. I couldn't even move a muscle to give them a sign.

"Damon, I don't think she's going to wake up," says a calm voice. No, no, no! They were wrong! I was awake. I was alive. But everything felt so different? The air climate, my smells, my hearing! I was sooooo hungry. I was starving.

"She's not dead! She cant be," Damon's voice croaks. His voice was a whisper on the last sentence. He was right! I wasn't dead. Dammit, how did they not know? I was not dead.

"I'm not dead," I scream. I could sense that I had startled everyone in the room by my voice. I also had startled myself, I thought that I couldn't get a word out.

"Elena?" I could hear their confused questions ask me. Duhh. It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light. It burned my eyes to look at the light.

"The lights hurt," I murmur, shielding my eyes with my arm.

" Close the blinds," I hear Damon's voice demand. Within seconds the light had disappeared. When I open my eyes, I could see perfectly. Damon stood just above me. I was caught off guard at his appearance. He looked like a mess. His hair was tousled, clothing was ripped, dark circles under his eyes. As I said before, a complete mess. But still hot at the same time. A hot mess.

"Damon?" I half whisper.

"Elena I'm right here," says Damon. It was just then all the memories flooded through me. Of Alaric killing Audrey, me killing Katherine, Marcus.

"Where's Marcus," I gasp whiling sitting up.

"Elena, don't worry. He's dead, Alaric killed him," says Damon trying to reassure me. It was just then I realized that there was another presence in the room. I look to my right to see Alaric leaning against the door frame.

"Where are we? Are we still at the school?" I ask. I had so many questions.

"Don't worry Elena, we're at the boarding house," says Damon. I give Damon and Alaric a confused look.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?," I ask Damon. I felt strong, fierce, but hungry. All I received was silence. Why weren't they answering me?

"What's wrong?" I ask. Why weren't they answering any of my questions? Why were they acting so weird?

"Your transitioning," a voice breaks the silence. The voice was just above a whisper. The voice also came from the door. I look over to see Stefan. I had forgotten that Stefan was in all of this to. I was transitioning? Into a vampire? Without warning, laughter escapes me. I couldn't hold it in. They must have been joking.

"You almost had me there," I start but was interrupted by more giggles. "You really expect me to believe I'm transitioning into … a vampire?" I ask, followed by more giggling. My giggling dies when I realize no one was joining in on the laughter. They faces serious, sad.

"How?" I whisper. This couldn't be true? Could it?

"When Marcus had you, he almost killed you. Alaric came in time and killed Marcus. You were alive but barely, so I tried to give you blood to heal you but you died with it in your system," Damon says quietly. So quietly that I barely could hear him, but there was no mistaking his words.

"Now what?" I ask in a whispered hush.

"You have to make the choice," I hear Stefan's voice say. I don't bother asking what the choice is. I already knew it. And I have known the answer for a very long time. Well now my answer is for a different person, but I still know it.

"Where is it?" I ask looking around the room. Everyone gives me a confused look. When I realize that no one understands what I'm referring to I add, "the blood".

"Elena do you want time to think this over, to understand the-" starts Damon but I interrupt him.

" Damon, I already knew what the answer was for a long time. I also do understand the consequences, but this is my decision, not yours," I say giving Damon a reassuring look. Damon opens his mouth to say something, but closes it quickly.

"I'll go get the blood," offers Stefan. I watch as Stefan disappears out of sight. When Stefan disappears, I turn my gaze to Alaric.

"I'll go help Stefan," says Alaric realizing it was his cue to leave. When everyone was gone I turn back to Damon.

"Elena are sure you don't want to take the time to think it over?" asks Damon.

"Damon, I want to be with you," I let out a small smile before adding, " for eternity". I was a little shocked by Damon's reaction. He looked shocked and confused.

"Why?" Damon whispers. What did he mean why? Oh no. Here it comes, the three words I swore only Stefan could hear.

"Because I love you". My heart beat was racing. I stared in horror as his face remained expressionless. Seconds which seemed like hours had past, but he didn't change. He remained a sculpture. Did I say the words to soon? Did he not feel the same way about me? Then a smile appeared on his lips. Now it was my turn to be confused. He cupped my face with his hands and brought me into a warm and loving kiss. After I got over my shock, I kissed him back.

During halfway through our kiss Damon whispers, "I love you to". Those three words that Damon whispered hit me harder then I had expected it to. I let out a small giggle before meeting my lips back with his. Damon and I break away from our kiss after we hear someone clear their throat. I turn to see Alaric standing at the doorway. I could feel myself blush ( if its even possible).

"Where's Stefan?" I ask. Alaric steps in, holding a glass of blood.

"He's gone to take a shower," answers Alaric while handing me the glass. I take in a the sweet scent of the blood. I could feel myself grow really hungry. Slowly, but surly, I take a small sip of the blood. I put the glass down right away as my gums start to grow swollen. Letting out small cries of panic I put my hands to my sore gums. I could feel sharp pointed fangs.

"Shhhh, its okay Elena," says Damon trying to soothe me.

"It hurts," I complain. It felt like my gums were being ripped open by a knife. I felt like tears were going to escape my eyes, though none did.

"I know, I know Elena," says Damon while he rubs his hand up and down my back. Slowly the pain started to die and turn into a numbing sense. The only thing I could process through my mind was how hungry I was. I grab the glass again and with a quick swish, it was all gone. After awhile I could feel the fangs disappear back into my gums. I let out a small gasp as I could feel my gums close up where the fangs had been.

"Will it hurt like that every time?" I ask Damon. Damon gives me a small smile.

"No, soon after awhile, you can barely feel it," answers Damon. I tried to think that now I was a vampire. I was no longer Elena, the human, but now I was Elena, the vampire. In a strange way it sounded just right. It suited me almost.

"Is that it?" I hear Alaric's voice break the silence. I watch as Damon turns around and gives Alaric and confused stare.

"Yeah, that's it. Why? What were you expecting?" asks Damon giving Alaric an accusing stare.

"I don't know," says Alaric while putting both hands up to defend himself. I watch as Alaric checks his watch. "Shit I should go. I have a class to teach. Teachers are going to ask question why I left Caroline and Bonnie in charge of the class," says Alaric while he grabs his jacket.

"You left Caroline and Bonnie in charge?" I ask in disbelief.

"It was the best I could find in such short notice," says Alaric. I was trying to imagine Bonnie and Caroline trying to teach a class. After the first thing that could go wrong popped into my head, I decided not to think about it.

"Why would you even let Damon be a substitute?" I ask. That was the question that I was still finding hard to believe. I watch as Alaric shoots Damon a glare.

"Its not like I even had a choice. When I told him no, he tied me up and locked me in his closet," Alaric says through his gritting teeth. I let out a small laugh before turning around and giving Damon a accusing look.

"You tied him up and locked him in your closet?" I ask Damon. My god, what was Damon thinking? Damon just shrugs his shoulders.

"I couldn't think of anything else," says Damon.

"Yeah, I don't know bout you Damon, but I had a blast," says Alaric sarcastically before he makes his was out the door. When chaos wasn't evil vampires trying to kill me, it was chaos with the people I care about. I stand up and walk over to a mirror in the corner of the room. I inspect myself, trying to find something that looked different. But I looked the same. The only thing I noticed that was different was a couple blemishes were gone. I feel arms snake their way around my waist. I didn't even have to look to know it was Damon. I could feel his cold breath on my neck. His hand grabs mine and he slips something onto my finger. I look down to see a ring. I stared in confusion, but quickly realized it was a sunlight ring. The ring had a beautiful pattern on it. And in the middle, engraved, was a huge E. An idea that made me grin popped into my head. In a flash I was at the end of the room. I look to see Damon looking at me confused.

"Catch me," I giggle. Damon's look of confusion turned into a grin. I was caught by surprise when he showed up in front of me, but I quickly escaped him by running into the hall. I like being able to out run Damon. It made me feel powerful. I turn around to see no Damon in the room. I looked around at all my surroundings, but he wasn't there. It was just then I felt a presence try to sneak up from behind me. A small smile escapes my lips as I stand there, letting him think he was fooling me. Just as I heard him make a leap for an attack, I move out of the way and catch him. With a slam, I had him on the ground with me on top of him. He look's up at me, probably not liking the fact that I was as strong as him now. His blue eyes stared at me as if they could go right through me.

"Is that all you got," I tease. His eyes lock in position with mine as we just stare at each other. It had scared me before, thinking that I had lost Damon for good. It wasn't like any fear I had felt in my lifetime. Not even when I was in the car crash that had killed my parents. I lean forwards to give him a kiss. The kiss started off light, gentle, but quickly turned into a more harsh and forceful kiss. I don't bother trying to take gasps for breaths as now I don't need to breath. I could hear moans escape the back of his throat as our tongues danced around with each others. A grin escapes my face as I feel his hands grab my waist. In a flash, Damon was carrying me.

I looked to see him bringing me back into the bedroom. As we passed the bathroom, I heard with my super sonic hearing, Stefan mutter, "What the fuck happened to the shower curtain?". Giggles escaped me as flash backs flooded through me of the first night I had spent with Damon.

"Stefan's mad about the shower curtain," I giggle to Damon, as he shuts the door with his foot. Damon lays me out onto the bed, and climbs on top of me. "Hmmm, wonder what will happen if we told him what really happened," I say giving Damon a look. Damon looked at me smugly.

"Well I don't really care what Stefan thinks anymore. Your all mine now," murmurs Damon before we carry on where we left off.

**THE END…..**

**that's it people. Sry If it was OOC and the ending wasn't very good. Honestly I'm soo mad that I couldn't think of anything else better for the last chapter. Hopefully u wont hate me though (sighs).**

**I have not posted that other story I said I would (because I have not finished the first chapter) but look out for it. It will b kinda of like this story so look out for it!**

**I honestly don't have anything else to say. I hope this story was worth your time reading (sry if not) and thank u to all of my fans who made this story come alive! (in the beginning I wasn't going to make it a story but only have Damon and Elena fooling off) I know that the story really didn't have a plot but honestly I just went with the flow. An idea would spring to mind and I would write it. I just went along with the chapters (guilty) lolz.**

**So anyways hope the story was worth your time and thank you to all my beautiful fans. I love you all! **


	35. New story

**Hey guys just wanted to let u all know thank you for all kind reviews and My newsiest story is up!**

**Damon and Elena go camping**

**Hopefully I can make it better then this story**

**Anyways its called Camping with Damon**

**I have another one called camping trip but this one is called camping with Damon**

**Ok hope u enjoy it and almost time for the next episode EKKKKK**


End file.
